Fake Love
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Peter and Neal are after an art forger called the Reaper, with a reputation for killing everyone around him and decent forgeries is it safe for Neal to be alone with this man? :: Some Neal x Peter :: R&R is welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:: I do not own White collar, slight kate bashing in some parts, and some fluffy Peter X Neal love**

**Chapter 1: Taken**

"Damn it Neal you're going to get yourself shot at again if you keep this up. Not to mention Hughes is going to have your ass for your latest stunt." Peter said as he paced his office, he had been yelling at the conman for an hour for once again putting his life on the life when he was told to back off during a sting operation.

Peter could hear his voice getting hoarse as he finally took a seat behind his desk. It was at that time that Special Agent Lauren Cruz knocked on the door as she opened the door. "Um…sir we have a location on him."Cruz said slinking away quickly before Peter tried to turn on her for interrupting him.

Neal didn't show it on his face but inside he was terrified of Peter, yes it was his fault that Peter was yelling but yelling still bothered him no matter who it was. Getting up slowly he looked at the agent sitting across the table from him. "Peter… I" Neal was cut off by a raised hand.

"I don't want to hear it Caffrey, just get out of my sight for now. I'll be in the conference room in a few minutes" Peter said waving the young man out of the office. The con man walked out and followed Cruz and Jones into the conference room.

When he entered the room Neal noticed that everyone was looking at him. He was starting to get nervous as everyone began whispering to each other.

Hughes looked at the young man "Caffrey, how does undercover as an up and coming artist sound?" the older man asked knowing that offer Neal an undercover job in something he does very well would pique his interest.

Neal felt strange with everyone looking at him "I'm going to take a wild guess but this has to do with the Reaper case right?" he asked looking at the big boss man standing before him. Hughes nodded "Yeah, if you have a problem with that I'm sure you can catch the bus back to the super-max." Hughes said giving a small smirk. Swallowing hard Neal licked his lips

"All right, fine I'll do it…" he said with a small glare. It was at that time that Peter walked into the room. Neal looked at the floor his brilliant blue eyes seemed dull at the moment.

When the meeting was over Neal felt like his death warrant had just been signed, he knew the stories about the Reaper, he was an art forger that wasn't as good as Neal but he made a name for himself not just for his art but for the fact that anyone that either worked for the man or tried to arrest him ended up in a body bag.

Despite the fact the heat was on in the office Neal actually started to shake at the thought that he would be dead very soon. Walking down the hall he went into the lounge room and lowered his head into his hands.

"Neal, are you all right?" Peter asked as he walked over to the couch where Neal was sitting, his trademark hat askew on his head. Moving his head up quickly, Neal gave a cheery smile. "Yeah I'm just a little tired is all; I was up all night reading and then I just couldn't fall asleep before work." he said keeping his fake smile plastered on his face.

Peter knew Neal well; he had been chasing the young conman for quite some time. He would never admit it verbally but Peter admired Neal, to stay ten steps of him for so long before finally getting caught. "I know you pretty well Neal, especially since your face is almost as white as the fabric of that couch you're sitting on" Peter said moving in a bit closer. "You've been like this since the meeting began. If we're partners, you can tell me what has the great Neal Caffrey so scared" he said.

Standing up quickly Neal just stood there for a moment before raising his head up a bit and taking in a deep breath. "I'm not scared of anything, you should know that after following me for so many years." Neal said clenching his jaw tightly as he walked out of the lounge in a huff which made Pete think of him like a child more than ever. "What a brat" he mumbled as he grabbed the folder that Cruz had told him she left in there and walked out to the main area to make the final plans for the undercover job.

--------------

After four hours of planning Neal's cover story given to him to study and memorize his ankle monitor was deactivated and he was given a new one hidden in a digital watch. The slight weight loss made his whole body feel like it was so much lighter.

The conman felt more nervous than his years in prison. He looked at the three sitting in the van he locked eyes with them as he put the earwig in and put the hidden camera glasses on.

"So how do I look?" he asked looking at the three, Peter glanced up from his screen "Well at least you don't look like a cartoon. Maybe you should adopt this look" he said looking back at the screen.

Neal gave a feigned hurt look "You can be so mean sometimes Peter" he said putting his hand over his heart. "Well I'm off" he said hopping out of the back of the van and heading down the street so that he could enter the small gallery and let the van pull closer.

As he walked into the gallery Neal had an overwhelming feeling hit him again as he was patted down for weapons. "Come on guys, we're all friends here" he said with his trademark goofy smile. When the guards were done Neal was lead down the hallway into the gallery where the meeting would take place.

Sitting at a glass topped desk was a middle aged man; Neal guessed late thirties- early forties at the most, with light olive skin and dark hair that was slicked back. "Ah, you must be that new up and coming artist I heard about. I heard word that you work as an art restorer at the museum. Other than that you're like a ghost. Oh forgive my manners I'm William Briarcroft but everyone calls me Bill" he said holding his hand out.

Neal walked over and gave a small smile "I'm David Burrs, you can call me Dave. I've been wondering for quite some time why you would need art restorer, my research says that you collect artwork that is very current and there is no need for restoration." Neal said trying to milk information from the man in front of him.

"I've been looking into some older works of art and I noticed that they need some work done in a few places and instead of paying those big name restoration groups I thought I would give an up and coming artist the chance to prove himself to me." William said giving a small smirk.

Neal fidgeted with his tee shirt; he had changed from his suit to jeans and an older tee-shirt and hoodie to make him look more art student than consultant. Playing the part of someone nervous about a job offer was easy at the moment. He pushed his glasses up a bit "Sounds like fun, so where is the painting?" Neal asked looking around the very empty gallery.

William chuckled softly "Oh it's nearby I just wanted to meet you first and see if you were perfect for the job or not." He said walking around Neal as if he were a choice cut of meat. The young conman turned his head a couple times to keep his eyes on the other man.

_Peter if I live through this, you owe me one…_ Neal thought as he stood frozen to the spot.

In the van Peter was watching the video feed from the glasses Neal was wearing. "It seems like everything is going well, all we have to do is make sure Neal gets out of there soon and alive." He said taking his eyes off the screen for a moment and looking at the other agents in the van.

"Lauren, make the call and get him out, he's been there long enough" Peter said keeping a close eye on the monitor.

Lauren grabbed her cell phone and called Neal's phone and waited for him to pick up when she heard the phone connect she took in a deep breath. "Hi honey, are you coming home soon?" Lauren asked in case someone was listening in.

Neal gave a small smile "Yeah baby, I'm coming home soon I'm almost finished at the market. I'll see you soon" Neal said looking at William as he finished up the call and hung up. "Sorry about that, you know how woman are… always checking up." He said chuckling softly.

Walking over to the table William chuckled "You're right, that's why their only good for certain things if you know what I mean. But before you go Dave I want to talk just for a few more minutes." Neal nodded his head slightly "Yeah what is it?" he asked acting more calm.

"You studied art everywhere, so you must have heard of this man, he does wonderful work but he doesn't work legit he's a forger, hell he is one of the best in the world. Neal Caffrey is his name. It was a damn shame when he went to prison" William said as he walked back over to Neal and slowly circled him.

Peter looked over at his partners before grabbing the microphone for Neal's earwig. "Neal, get out of there... now" Peter said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Funny thing is the gossip is that he's no longer in prison, he's now the FBI's little lap dog. I've always wanted to meet him and funny thing is my men have been following him for a while and taking pictures. I especially like this one of him leaving the FBI building… dressed as you Dave… or should I say Neal." William said.

Spinning around quickly the last thing Neal saw was the butt of a gun coming toward him, his world whet black in the blink of an eye. The glasses had landed quite a distance away. The last thing the small camera saw was Neal lying on the floor with a head wound before a bullet destroyed the glasses.

William moved quickly and removed Neal's watch "Hello all little FBI agents that are listening, we're going to be leaving now. But if I see one van follow us I'm going to blow your little pet's brains all over my nice car and I really don't want to do that." He said with an icy cold chuckle.

Dropping the watch on the ground the forger smashed it under his foot as he men grabbed Neal and brought him out to the back alley and dumped him in the trunk of the car that was waiting for its occupants. Once William was in the car it took off down a service alley that led to a street two blocks away.

------------

Peter slammed his fist on the table in the van "How the hell did this happen?" Peter yelled as he looked at the other agents. "Is there any way to track Neal?"He asked both Cruz and Johnson shook their heads sides to side. They knew it would only infuriate Peter more but he had to know the truth right away.

Pacing the small confines of the van Peter felt himself losing it, he needed fresh air and he needed it fast. Kicking the back door open he climbed out of the van and ran his fingers through his hair. Peter wanted to yell and scream another thing he never wanted to admit is that in all the time they worked together he had grown to liking Neal as a partner and friend. Even if there were times the conman drove him up the wall.

Johnson bit his thumb nail as stood there "Everything happened so fast, maybe Neal still has his phone and we can track it." He said looking at the blank screen. Peter looked at the screen then at the tech guy behind him. "Do it now" he ordered as the man started to type as fast as he could.

"Caffrey's phone is traveling west toward the tunnels; we're going to lose them in ten minutes. Wait he's making a call" Jason said turning and looking Peter. Soon Peter's cell began to ring, grabbing it off the table he picked it up "Neal… Neal, are you all right?" Peter asked.

"Ah, so he really is Neal Caffrey, which must make you special agent Peter Burke. Now I'm not going to hurt your pet con too much as long as he does as he's told. Now good bye for now I'll be in contact." William said as he hung up and lowered the window and threw the phone out the window.

Neal slowly began to wake up, moving his head slowly he noticed that he was somewhere dark and uncomfortable. While he began to think of logical places he could be a loud car horn blared. "Car horn… car trunk… great" he mumbled as he searched his pocket for his phone. "Kate… I'm sorry, I failed to find you." He whispered as started to reach around for something to use as a weapon. Soon the car turned again sharply and sped up. Neal shifted to get rid of the annoying pain in his back.

When the car finally stopped the trunk lid opened letting light in. Neal blinked a few times trying to let his eyes adjust to the light when a dark sack was forced over his head.

"Come now little pet con" Bill said as he led his men to a private elevator. The elevator rose to the top floor. When the elevator stopped Neal felt his stomach settle as he was dragged out into what he guessed was a large open area. He could feel the warmth of sun light on his face.

Walking around Bill closed the blinds before Neal's blindfold was removed. "Welcome to your current home. You'll stay alive longer if you do what you're told." He said with a smirk.

---------------

"You let him get kidnapped, where the hell was the back up?" Hughes yelled as looked at the agents in front of him.

Peter looked down for a moment before looking at his boss. "I'm starting to think that this was all a trap. Briarcroft knew who Neal was the whole time which means he needs him for some reason or else he would have killed him on the spot. We were told by Briarcroft himself that he would be in contact." He said taking another glance around the room.

Hughes looked at his agents "You're dismissed for now. Keep busy who knows when this man will contact us." He said letting the agents leave his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Taped**

Neal looked around the small bedroom he was kept in, the window view made him wish he hadn't climbed out of bed that morning. All that he could see was the backs of buildings; the window was too small for even him to climb through. It was the only window in the room that hadn't been bricked over. The bed was small and the sheets were scratchy.

It was well below Neal's standards of comfort, even when he and Kate looked for places to live they found pretty decent places. Neal was the type of person who was always on the move he hated to sit still for a long time. Walking around the small room Neal kept looking for some way to get out.

"Oh man Peter is going to kill me for letting this happen" Neal mumbled as he gingerly touched his head wound. Moving over to the small bed Neal sat down and sighed. His head was killing him and his stomach was growling.

Laying back against the single pillow on the bed Neal wished he had eaten more for breakfast than just the single cup of Italian roast coffee at June's but Peter wanted him in the office early so he didn't have time to eat. Neal was lost in his own thoughts when the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you but we assumed you would want to eat before we get started" one guard said as he held out a simple sandwich to Neal. Not looking a gift horse in the mouth Neal grabbed the plate and looked the meal over quickly. When he didn't find anything wrong with it he started to eat. By the time Neal finished eating he put the plate down on the floor.

Neal stood up slowly and walked toward the guard. "What did you mean get started?" he asked probing for information. The guard just smirked "That's not something you need to worry about right now." He said as he grabbed Neal by the forearm and pulled him down the hall and into a much larger room.

William was standing beside an easel; on the wall was a photocopy of Starry Night by Van Gogh. When Neal was forced to sit down he looked around and saw that the windows were only covered with curtains.

"So nice to see you're awake, sorry about earlier but you know I just couldn't let you know you were going. Now I'm going ask you to show me your legendary skills. I want you to paint that right now." William said pointing at the photocopy. Neal stood there and took a couple steps toward the windows. The guards moved up from where they were standing and kept Neal from moving any closer to the windows. When Neal was moved back toward William the older man chuckled.

"That wasn't what you were told to do. I guess I should have explained the rules that I told your owners at the FBI. You do what I say and you are unharmed. Don't do what I say and let's just say it will be very unpleasant." He said with a smirk. Moving over to the closet door he put his hand on the handle of the door and began to open it slowly.

Neal looked around; he wanted to get away as soon as possible. The two guards that had kept him from the windows came up and grabbed him by the shoulders and held him in place. "Neal… Neal…Neal… I was hoping that you would have been better trained by Burke, it seems I was very wrong" William said as he motioned for a third guard to use the camera he was holding in his hands. The men held Neal as he started to struggle, Neal didn't care how he got away but he knew away was safer than being in the room.

"Say hello Neal, this tape is for posterity and it might just end up in the hands of the FBI." William said as he opened the closet and pulled out a box of paints and put them on the table. With a smirk he looked at the camera. "Well I said I would be in contact again agent Burke, I've decided to make a home movie, just in case you're little pet decides to be cute, then… well I won't spoil the surprise. There is no fun in it if I tell you what will happen" William said with a smirk.

He moved over and let the guards pull Neal over to the easel and chain his ankle to the floor. When the conman was securely chained the guards left and Neal was standing alone. William came back into view. "Please, I'm getting tired of waiting" he said as he waited a few more moments as the conman stood like a statue. Letting his anger get the better of him William struck Neal with a closed fist. Neal stumbled back as far as his ankle chain would let him, he slowly touched his cheek.

"You know the one difference between you and Peter other than your fashion sense is you hit like a girl." Neal said chuckling, when he was sure he made a very discrete hand gestured that he hoped someone noticed later. It was small but it spoke to the danger of the situation.

Bill looked at the guard for a moment before moving over to Neal. "Either you start painting or a punch will be the least of your worries." He said as he watched Neal give a defeated look and pick up a bottle and squirt some paint onto the pallet he was holding. When he grabbed the brush he gave a small sigh. "I don't like working for an audience" Neal remarked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Tough, I'm going to make sure you don't try anything funny" the older man replied as Neal put the paint to the canvas slowly. When he was pleased enough he turned to the camera "See what a good little pet con you used to have Burke, after a little reprimanding he does what he's told. Well that's enough for now, we'll be in contact again…maybe" William said as the camera was stopped. "Have that sent to Special Agent Peter Burke of the White Collar crimes division of the FBI." He ordered as the guard left the room leaving the conman alone with his captor.

Neal kept his eyes locked firmly on his work he knew if he kept himself busy that he would be saved before he even finished. Neal knew he could finish the painting in a few hours but he knew if he dragged it out longer then he would be giving Peter and the others more time to find him before he ended up dead in some manner that the Reaper found humorous that day. Painting each stroke slowly he made sure that he took at least thirty seconds for each brush stroke no matter what size they were.

------------------

After a couple hours Peter felt he was going crazy, there had been no contact yet, for all he knew Neal could have been dead and the waiting game was to cover up some bigger plan. It was then as he made his hundredth pass in the path he had been pacing that Lauren burst into her boss's office.

"This tape just came for you; I think it might be what we're waiting for, we're going to cue it up in the conference room right now." She said as she ran behind Peter who had left his office and made his way to the conference room. "Play that DVD right now" he ordered as Lauren handed the DVD to another agent to play it. When the video began to play, Peter mentally readied himself for the worse.

As he watched Neal get punched Peter ignored the other man when he saw Neal make a small motion with his finger against his cheek. Not wanting to bring too much attention to it Peter looked at man working the laptop. "I need a copy of this tape on my desk in three minutes." he said getting up from his seat and heading toward his office. When Peter arrived in his office his wife was waiting for him.

"El… what are you doing here?" he asked motioning for her sit down in the closest chair. Not bothering to sit down Elizabeth reached into her bag and pulled her phone out and shut it off. "I was just busy planning a big event when I get call saying that something happened. When you're not the one making the call I think the worst has happened. Tell me what is going on Peter." She said practically throwing her phone back in her purse.

Peter sighed loudly "The undercover job today failed, we were made even before we got to the gallery. We never should have used Neal…he was taken about three hours ago and we finally made contact again with The Reaper." he said looking down at the floor for a moment when he looked back up he saw an angry look on Elizabeth's face.

"You let Neal go undercover with a man you said kills anyone that gets in his way or even works for him. If he made Neal for someone with the FBI why didn't he just kill him right there?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Inside she was very worried for Neal's safety he was like a son she never had she loved to watch him mess with Peter from time to time after she met him. If this same incident had happened before Neal had charmed his way into her heart she probably wouldn't have been as worried.

The other emotion flying around inside her was white hot anger that the FBI had put one man in such danger all alone. "Peter Burke… if you don't bring Neal home soon then I hope you like the living room couch because that is where you are going to be sleeping if anything happens to him" she said sounding like a mother hen.

Peter began to pace again "I'm working on that, I think Neal gave us a clue but I can't be sure I have to find who may know Neal just a little bit better than I do. El, you should go home and stay there, I'll call to make sure your safe." Peter said kissing his wife quickly before pulling away and grabbing his jacket.

When his hand landed on the handle of his office door Jones was standing there with a copy of the video. "Here you go sir, a copy of the video" he said as he handed the DVD over before being dismissed.

"I promise El, I'm going to do everything I can to get Neal back safe and sound. I'm not sure when, but he will come home alive." Peter said taking off and heading to the elevators. He knew if he timed it correctly that he would be able to get a hold of the one person that could help save Neal's life.

Peter rushed from the office and got into his car after much cursing and busy traffic he made it to June's home he waited as the housekeeper opened the door. When he walked in June was just entering the room. "Hello Peter is Neal up in his room already?" she asked with a smile. He shook his head and explained that Neal was busy with work and that he needed his friend's help with the case.

" Oh why he's right in the sitting room, no worries dear he comes over for tea every once in a while" June said leading Peter into the sitting room where Neal's good friend Mozzie was sitting. Mozzie looked up from his tea. "Come on Neal needs your help; I'll explain everything in the car.

Once the two men were in the car Peter looked at his partner's friend "Look let's get one thing straight, I don't care what you've done in the past but right now Neal is in trouble and I need help. There is only so much I know about him that's why I need someone who thinks like Neal." Peter said.

Mozzie chuckled "Well let's get started" he said as Peter started the car up and drove to his home and led the other man inside. When he got inside he looked around "Neal's right this place is pretty fancy. And this must be the lovely Elizabeth he talks about so much. Hello I'm Mozzie I'm Neal's friend" he said as he shook hands with Elizabeth. "Welcome, I hope you can help, I'm just so worried about Neal" she said as she sat down on the couch.

* * *

When Neal finished the last stroke of the painting he wanted to fall to his knees and sit there, he had been forced to work nonstop. He learned another rule the hard way again. When he had asked to sit down his request was met with another closed fist.

"So I'm guessing asking to leave is out of the question" Neal said with a small chuckle. William moved from the chair he was sitting in and nodded. "You are correct; I must say you do very good work. Maybe you deserve a little reward…your reward is that you get to live another day" he said laughing at the small glare he got from Neal.

Neal looked at his hands that were covered in dry paint "Would it be a hassle to allow me to wash up?" he asked holding hands up. After a moment of thinking William ordered one of the guards outside the room to bring Neal to the master bathroom. When he is in there make sure someone is posted at the door and at the fire escape. But make sure to give him some privacy" he said with another smirk.

Soon Neal was lead through his new prison he saw many works of art that were clearly forgeries. Even from a distance Neal could tell, by the time he reached the bathroom he was praying that he could take a long hot bath his neck was hurting and his back was stiff from behind hunched over for more than two hours.

Neal walked into the large bathroom and smirked when he saw that he was given some privacy. Looking around the room he noticed architectural styles were very classy and expensive. Walking over to the shower Neal glanced out the window and saw the cross street at the end of the block. When he looked for the street sign all he could see was the first half 'E'.

Cursing under his breath Neal gave up trying to look and stripped out of his clothes and turned the shower on. After climbing under the hot water he hissed at hot water that pelted his skin, when he was used to the feeling of the water he put his head under the water and washed the hair products he used out of his hair.

When he had enough of the hot water he turned the water off and found a towel before stepping back into the main bathroom. The first thing Neal noticed was his clothes were missing and there were new clothes in their place. After he made sure the door was really locked Neal put the new clothes on and left the bathroom his wet hair sticking to the side of his face.

"I had a feeling those clothes would fit you, now you must be hungry I had my men go out and get something suited to your pallet." William said leading the young man down into the dining room. The table was set with a variety of food from Angelo's an Italian restaurant that Neal used to go to before he went to prison. Unfortunately it was out of two mile radius so it had been some time since he had their food.

His eyes were glowing as he sat down looked down at his plate. "This feels like a bribe, so tell me if you were just testing my skills before, what do you really want from me?" Neal asked as he grabbed the wine off the table and un-wrapped the foil around the cork.

William took the seat closest to Neal and smirked "Nothing gets passed you, but we shouldn't mix business with pleasure now should we." He said grabbing the corkscrew and opening up the wine. He poured Neal a glass and then his own glass. "So I've been itching to ask this all day, what's it like to be the FBI's dog? Always being watched and told what to do?" William asked as he watched the younger man.

"Let's get one thing clear; I'm no one's dog. The only reason I'm working for them is if I go back to jail then I'll never find Kate" Neal said lifting his glass up and taking a sip of the wine.

"Oh please that is the biggest load of crap I've ever heard, I bet you love the affection from those agents. Tell me who are you thinking about right now? You're former girlfriend or Burke?" William asked with a small chuckle. Neal looked at the wine in his glass in deep thought. He hated to admit it but he hadn't thought of Kate since that morning, all his thoughts were on Peter and the others at the agency. With the ice broken dinner began.

------------------

Peter and Mozzie had watched the tape over multiple times looking for some type of clues other than the one that Neal had given them. They had even eaten dinner in the living room, Elizabeth had tried to keep herself busy to keep from joining them but in the end she was on the couch beside Peter trying to help spot clues. She kept worrying about Neal every time she saw the wounds on his face, by now he could have more or even be dead.

"Now explain to me again what rubbing his cheek bone means?" Peter asked looking at the other man. Mozzie leaned back in his seat. "Neal and Kate came up with a system of communication. The high cheekbone rub I believe means high class; see the way he's rubbing instead of pulling his hand back toward his ear Neal is moving his finger toward his nose." Mozzie said as Peter played the part over again

Peter rubbed his chin for a moment "Maybe it means the place he's in is pretty classy like a loft or something. All I know is I need to stretch" Peter said as he got up and started to walk around the room for a few minutes. "I think we should call it a night and hopefully we'll get another tape with more clues soon" he added running his hand though his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Call**

The room was dark there was a clock ticking somewhere in the room but Neal wasn't sure if he was even conscious or if he was in a dream world. Everything was foggy his memories and his vision. Neal slowly pulled himself from the bed, when he felt the cold air hit him it took a moment or two for him to register that he wasn't wearing clothes and his left wrist was handcuffed to the headboard of the bed still. When he felt around on the nightstand for a light his fingers brushed over the cold metal of a hand gun and beside that the base of a table lamp.

As Neal turned the light on his eyes took a long time to adjust to the light. When he was able to see again he was able to free himself from the handcuff. Neal looked around the room and saw the bed beside him was empty. Putting his hand on the mattress it was still warm meaning someone had just left the bed not too long before he woke up.

_What happened last night, the last thing I remember is having dinner and then talking but then it's all blank…_ Neal thought as he made his was over to a dresser and found some clothes that were a little big on him but he wasn't being too picky at the moment. After he dressed he tried to open the door and found it was locked with a deadbolt from the outside.

Cursing quite loudly Neal looked around the room again and moved over to the nightstand and began to look for a cell phone after digging though the drawer for a few minutes near the back of the drawer he found a disposable cell phone. When he turned it on he found that the battery was nearly dead.

Neal dialed Peter's cell phone number after a few rings the other line picked up. "Peter, are you there?" Neal asked quietly so no one would overhear him.

Peter blinked his eyes and climbed out of bed "Neal? Oh thank god you're alive" Peter said leaving the bedroom and heading down the stairs to the living room. When he got there he tapped Mozzie with his foot till he woke up.

"Peter I don't have a lot of time the battery is almost dead, Angelo's…. bill… Rigatoni Pomodoro…Mozzie…" Before Neal could finish the battery died. Neal looked at the phone in his hand and tossed it back into the drawer.

-------------

Mozzie slowly woke up and looked at Peter as he stood over him; he reached for the switch on the lamp behind him and turned the light on. "What is it?"

"Neal… he found a cell phone, a burn phone most likely. The battery was dying so he didn't get to say too much. Something about someone named Angelo and Bill then something that sounded like a food dish then your name" Peter said taking a seat on a chair.

Chuckling softly Mozzie picked up his glasses and put them on "Angelo isn't a person it's a restaurant that Neal used to go to years ago. This guy who has him knows Neal well enough. I'm guessing the food dish was Rigatoni Pomodoro. Neal's favorite dish… which means this man had to pay good money to have it as take out. The Bill you think is a person is the bill for the take out. There might be a way to track the guy who bought the food." Mozzie said yawning.

Peter chuckled "Neal knew I would look for you to help with that clue, he really is smarter than I give him credit some times." He remarked looking at the clock on the cable box "It's four in the morning; I'm guessing Angelo's won't be open till around ten for the lunch crowd. I'm going back to bed for a little while. I'll see you later" Peter mumbled as he trudged back upstairs and climbed back into bed. He was thankful that Elizabeth had stayed asleep, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep again.

Two hours later Peter woke again to the smell of bacon and eggs he rubbed his eyes as he walked back downstairs he found Elizabeth and Mozzie chatting like old friends. Mozzie looked up at the FBI agent "You're a lucky man; I wish I had someone who can cook as well as this." Moz said as he cleared his plate off.

Elizabeth looked up at her husband. "You got a call from Neal last night, so are you going to be able to find him off a single call?" she asked as she picked up her coffee cup. Peter took a seat and looked down at the coffee in his mug. "Maybe, I'm going to follow up a lead right now… if I can I might be a step closer to finding him" Peter said putting his coffee down and rushing back upstairs to change. When he got back downstairs Mozzie was ready to leave.

"Don't wait up for me El" Peter said leading Mozzie out the front door only to walk right into Cruz and Jones. "What is it?" Peter asked a worried look on his face. Both agents looked at each other "We got another DVD this morning, it's pretty hard to watch" Jones said handing the new DVD over to Peter.

Peter looked at the disk in his hands "Jones your with me, Cruz I want you to stay here incase Neal tries to contact the house if he can't reach me." Peter said leading Mozzie and Jones to his car. When he got behind the wheel all he could think about was the DVD.

Jones sat in the front passenger seat; he sat in silence as they drove down the road. "Sir… I think you need to know what happened on that tape." He said glancing over at Peter. After a few minutes of explaining what had happened in the video Jones noticed that Peter was in the process of crushing his steering wheel under his grip.

The car was silent the rest of the ride to the restaurant when Peter found parking he burst in the front door badge flashing. "I want to speak to whoever is in charge right now" he said looking at the wait staff that had frozen like statues at his behavior. When the manager came out Peter rushed him like a wild animal. "I need a name of someone who had take out last night, I need to know who bought Rigatoni Pomodoro…now" Peter said when the manager just stood there.

Mozzie and Jones had entered the restaurant just as Peter was shoving the manager up against the wall. "Look my partner is missing and he called last night saying he was fed this food last night now give me the name before I have to really do damage" Peter threatened as he was pulled off the other man.

The manager straightened his jacket and looked at the FBI agent being held back. "Only our most important and valued clients are given the option of catering or delivery. Now if you restrain yourself sir I will gladly give you the names so that you may leave because just having you is ruining business…especially that gaudy suit you're wearing" the manager said grabbing the receipts from the other night and handing them over.

* * *

William unlocked the bedroom door and looked at the younger man looking at him "Well look who's finally up. Then again you had quite a few glasses of wine so is reasonable for you to be up this late…it also could be from what I put in your drink also" He said with a smirk.

Neal snarled at the man "what the hell did you do to me? Why can't I remember anything from last night?" Neal questioned as he grabbed William by the front of his shirt and shoved him against the wall. It was at that moment that Neal noticed the door was open still. Pulling away Neal made a run for the door. When he got out into the hall Neal didn't stop till he was down in the living room.

Moving quickly Neal looked for something to use as a weapon. After a moment he found himself hiding behind a couch like a child. _What I wouldn't do for a cell phone right now… or maybe a cordless house phone like that one._ Neal thought crawling over to the end table and grabbing the phone, dialing the phone quickly as soon as he heard the phone ringing he hid it under the couch just as William entered the room. As soon as he heard the muffled sound of Peter's voice Neal smirked.

"All right I know when I've been cornered" he said hoping that Peter could hear him. "I have to say last night's dinner was wonderful. I must know how you knew that I loved Angelo's?" Neal asked coming out from behind the couch.

William looked at the conman "You certainly have changed your attitude quite quickly. I don't care if you've tried to contact your FBI holder or not he'll never find you… alive." He said walking over to Neal and standing in front of him.

Neal swallowed hard as he backed up. "Just tell me what you want from me," Neal demanded as he stopped moving and stood his ground.

"Fine but Neal do you know what happens when the main router for a cordless phone is destroyed…the phone stops working, but I won't break it yet. Agent Burke I know you're listening to this conversation and you're probably attempting to track this so I'll be quick. If you haven't watched our new little tape I suggest you do so." William said moving closer to Neal and pulling his gun out.

Neal thought things over quickly "Peter, it's a townhouse…" William shot the router disconnecting the phone call. "Now it's time for you to get to work" the man said grabbing Neal by the back of the neck and pulling him down the hall into the same room he had been in the day before the room was different there was a desk with a lamp and printing machines.

"Passports" Neal mumbled with a smirk.

* * *

Peter looked at Jones "Tell me the trace went through" he said looking at the other agent. "We have in narrowed down to a hundred block radius. Did you get any other clues from Neal?" he asked as he grabbed his laptop and put it on the hood of the car showing the radius of the phone call.

"Yeah, we're looking for a town house, how many townhouses are in that area?" Peter asked looking at the map on the laptop screen. Jones shrugged his shoulders "No idea Peter" Jones said as he looked at the map.

Sighing loudly Peter slammed his fist against the hood of his car. "We have to go to the office and start to go through these receipts and see if we can find another lead." He said as he got everyone into the car before heading to the FBI building. When he got inside he gathered a task force and brought them into the conference room.

As soon the task force was brought together Hughes walked into the room "Burke… my office… now." He said leading Peter out of the conference room and into his office when he closed the door he looked at his agent "What news do you have on Caffrey?" Hughes asked taking his seat behind his desk.

Peter took in a deep breath "We know that Neal had dinner last night catered from a restaurant called Angelo's, and then another DVD was delivered this morning. I myself haven't seen it but I was told that it shows Neal in…being taken advantage of but the extent of it isn't seen since the video stops halfway through, either it was stopped or the battery died." Peter said taking a seat and leaning forward so his hands were folded in front of his mouth. "While I was checking a lead at Angelo's today I got a call from Neal and we were able to narrow the call to a hundred block radius and we know it is a town house."Peter added.

Hughes sat back in his chair and swiveled around so he was facing the window. "Keep me updated and keep looking it sounds like your very close." He said turning back to Peter as he got up and left the office.

While walking back to his office Peter saw Jones and Cruz coming up to him " We have another clue to where the town house might be, in the most recent video the tech guys found something. Under all the noise in the room there is another sound…church bells and they sound pretty close." Cruz said

"There are thousands of churches in the city and there must be more than one in a hundred block radius what makes this one so special?" Peter asked.

Jones took his turn to speak "the bells ringing weren't telling any time but we contacted some of the churches to ask about the bells and one of the churches on East Alabaster drive told us kids broke into the church on a dare and rand the bells at ten fifty-two and the tech guys pulled a embedded time stamp on at the same time. The town house is on one of four streets." He said

Peter smiled "This is good now we just have to find which house, then get a warrant or we'll have to explain why this guy got off on a stupid technicality" the FBI agent said as he led his team into the conference room.

"All right we have to do this discreetly; Neal's life is in danger if Briarcroft or his men see federal agents snooping around. We're going to center our search on the four streets on the map. I'm thinking a privately owned single family this guy likes his privacy so look for one that looks like it blends in as well as sticks out."Peter said to the ten agents in the room.

* * *

Neal was hunched over the table a jewelers loop against his eye as he checked the detail on the passport. "This might not be my best work, I was never good at passport forgeries" Neal said with a chuckle.

"Don't get cute, and don't even think of trying to sign it and if I see one little initial when I look I won't hesitate to hurt you." William said walking up behind Neal and looking over his shoulder at the forged passport. Neal lowered the loop "I've made the passport, are you going to shoot me now?"Neal asked looking over his shoulder at his new keeper.

William smirked "If you do a real good job I may just keep you alive and take you with us in case we need you for something. So you've finished one passport now make six more just like it leave the names blank though." He added as he moved away from the desk and left the room and locked the door behind him.

Neal strained his ears to hear the footsteps fading away when he was sure they were gone he got up from the chair and rushed over to the window when he pulled the heavy curtains open he found the windows were sealed with security bars.

"You have to be kidding me" he groaned as he rested his forehead against the cold glass. Looking at the street below Neal looked for any people walking by to call to them for help. After a couple minutes not even a bird flew by. Giving a soft sigh Neal looked at the bars on the window once more.

_Peter must be out there looking for me, I gave him enough clues… or maybe he just cut losses and gave up on me. _Neal thought it was then that an idea hit him. Neal ran back over to the desk he was working at and grabbed a sheet of paper and began to fold it until he had an origami butterfly made, when he was done he started to fold another one until after a couple minutes he had a dozen butterflies.

Neal smirked as he grabbed the super glue that he saw in the drawer before and started to glue the paper butterflies on the window when he was finished he put the curtain back in place he walked back over to the desk and smirked at his plan.

Grabbing the loop once more he started to work as slow as possible on the new passport. As soon as he started the second layer of the detail on the newest passport the door opened behind him. Neal turned and looked over his shoulder at the guard that walked inside.

"You know I don't really need a baby sitter, I'm still working" he said chuckling as the guard stood at the door. I was told to keep an eye on you and if you tried anything fun I was to put a few bullets in you." The guard said pulling his gun out of its holster. Neal looked at the gun for a moment before turning back to his work.

It was a well known fact that Neal didn't like guns and on one case already he had been shot at. He had been lucky when his life was saved by a book of hours. If the book cover was any thinner he could have been killed. Neal shook his head to toss the thought out before he looked back down at the passport on the desk. Neal got bored working so slowly he decided to just finish the documents up as fast as he could.

When Neal finished the passports the guard stood up and took the documents and locked the door behind him when he left. Once again Neal was alone. He got up and stretched he walked back over to the window and saw a car parked across the street. Neal recognized some of the guards packing some small bags into the trunk. Moving from the window Neal walked around the small room.

William walked into the room and looked at the young con man "You did very good work, but I regret having to do this" he said pulling his gun out and shooting Neal in his left shoulder just below his collarbone. "My men told me of the message you left on the window. I must say you do good work with paper. It's a damn shame that you'll be dead before anyone finds you. It's also a shame that we didn't get to have another night together… not that you remember anyway. But by now everyone at the FBI has seen our little tape." William said as he walked over to Neal as he was lying on the ground hissing in pain.

Neal glared at the man "even if you kill me Peter will still arrest you and put you in prison you son of a…" just at that moment William kicked Neal in the side probably breaking a couple ribs. The man stood over Neal the gun pointed down at the younger man's heart. Some spiritual force had other plans, when William pulled the trigger the gun jammed.

"Cheap imported piece of crap" he growled as he threw the gun onto the couch. Not looking back the older man left the room and locked the door behind him as he walked down the hall he took one his guard's guns and shot him between the eyes it was something he always did each guard he came across, he put a bullet in them till they were all dead all over the town house. He chuckled and grabbed the small acetylene torch off the front table and turned the gas on and lit it, William crouched down and rolled the metal canister across the floor and watched as the flame licked the wall a few times before the wood door frame finally caught.

He walked out the front door with a happy little step as he climbed into the car that was left for him. William turned the key in the ignition and drove off down the road toward the highway.

Neal lifted his right arm and put pressure on the gunshot wound for a moment before forcing himself to sit up despite the fact his body was screaming and telling him to lie back down and just cry out in pain and let a few tears out. After a moment he did just that, Neal could feel a few tears prickling at his eyes as felt the warm blood flowing down his chest; it made his shiver which caused his nerves to feel like they were on fire.

It was then a squealing sound filled the air, after thinking it over it finally registered in his mind that the sound was a smoke detector somewhere in the hallway. Neal knew the door was locked and the bars on the windows prevented him from leaving. After everything he had been through this was his end, locked in a bedroom of a townhouse, shot and if he didn't bleed to death he would surely burn if the fire department didn't get there in time.

That was when it hit Neal that there was a bathroom connected to the room, a full bathroom which meant there was a shower. After a few painful attempts to getting to his feet Neal stumbled into the bathroom.

Neal looked around the bathroom and found a towel after soaking it in the sink he went back into the bedroom and put it at the bottom of the door to keep smoke from coming in. He had seen enough movies to know that opening any windows would be worse in the long run.

After he was sure the towel was in a good place Neal went back into the bathroom and turned the shower on and walked into the shower stall and let the ice cold water soak his clothes and hair, the water stung his wound. Turning so the water wasn't hitting him on the shoulder he used his good arm to adjust the nozzle to point more directly in the center of the stall so he could crouch down if he had to.

"Peter you better find me soon" Neal mumbled as he licked the water off his lips, it was cool and felt good as the few drops trickled down his throat. Cupping his good hand he collected some water and drank the water from his hand until his throat was no longer dry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Hero**

Peter was driving down one of the four streets casually he was looking at the town houses on the street on both sides. As he reached the middle of the street the blaring sounds of fire trucks came up behind his car. Moving over as far as he could he watched the fire truck pull up to one town house. It was very nice looking place. Peter looked at it and for a moment he almost missed it in the window.

"Jones call the rest of the teams it's the one on fire, Neal left us a clue the paper butterflies in his initials" Peter said getting out of the car and running down the street till he was trapped in the crowd on the street that were watching. He fought his way to the front of the crowd; Peter pulled out his badge and made his way over to the fire chief.

"Sir, Peter Burke FBI, a consultant of ours is thought to be in there. He was kidnapped the other day. I have a feeling he's in that room right there, where the origami is on the windows." He said pointing to the only barred windows in the entire townhouse.

The fire chief looked at Peter "Look the fire has spread to most of the house my men are spread as thin as it is at this moment. We're trying to contain this before it gets to any of the other buildings. Besides I'm not going to let my men risk their lives to go on a wild goose chase if this consultant of yours is already dead." The chief said as grabbed the radio and started to bark commands.

After three minutes the fire had finally been put out and without a warning Peter ran into the gutted house and moved with ease he found the door at the end of the hall and saw it was pretty charred. Peter placed a well good kick that split the warped door in half. The inside of the room was in almost perfect condition except for the small amount of smoke damage.

It was at that moment the firemen came in after him and were all yelling at him for being so reckless. Peter ignored them all and followed the sound of running water, he walked over to the bathroom door and opened it and was met with the sight of Neal curled up in the shower looking like a drowned rat. Peter noticed that something wasn't right the conman wasn't moving.

Peter pulled the door open and turned the ice water off, after a moment he saw the blood start to soak through the wet clothes again. The FBI agent grabbed the younger man under the armpit and pulled him to his feet and dragged him into the other room and laid him on the floor.

"Neal… wake up… come on Neal" Peter said shaking the conman, when he didn't get a response he checked for a pulse and found a very weak one it was then he realized that Neal had stopped breathing. "No Neal… someone get a paramedic here" he yelled as the firemen that only fireman in the room called for assistance. Peter knew that he had to do something and before something happened to Neal because of lack of air.

Tilting Neal's head back a bit Peter didn't even think as he pushed his hands on his chest to get any smoke out of his lungs before breathing new air into Neal's lungs. Peter pinched Neal's nose and blew a fresh breath, which was all it took soon Neal was starting to move again. Peter moved back as fast as lightning as Neal opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Hey stay down, and wait for the paramedics before you hurt yourself even more than you already are." Peter said removing his jacket and putting it over the younger man like a blanket.

After a few passing seconds the paramedics were in the room checking Neal over and helped him walk out of the town house since the halls were too narrow for a stretcher. When they got the young conman in the back of the ambulance they gave him some oxygen and removed his shirt carefully to check his injuries.

Neal sat on the gurney in the back of the medical vehicle and watched as the fire chief was chewing Peter out for going into an unsafe structure. It made Neal smirk that he got to watch the good boy Peter Burke getting in trouble for once. When Peter was free from his reprimanding he walked over to Neal.

"Looks like you figured out my clues just in time, or I could have been one cooked con" Neal said with a small chuckle which caused him to wince. "Broken ribs" he said to answer the look on Peter's face. "I'm being taken to the hospital to get my shoulder taken care of. Maybe you should come and take a statement" Neal suggested, in a subtle way he was telling Peter that he didn't want to be alone.

Peter looked over his shoulder " Jones, I'm going to the hospital with Neal to get a statement from him get the team back to the office I'll call when I have information" Peter said as he climbed into the back of the ambulance as the doors were shut and they drove off.

The ride was pretty quiet other than the general questions the paramedic asked Neal for their records. Peter sat out of the way as Neal was pushed back to have him lay down so they could transport him easier when they got to the hospital.

When the ride finally ended Neal was lowered on the gurney to the ambulance bay and wheeled into the emergency room. Peter was hot on the heels of the nurses, when he explained that Neal was a convict under his watch he was allowed to stand with Neal instead of wait for him in the waiting room. Before the doctor arrived Neal had to remove the remains of his shirt and pants for the surgery. Neal didn't even have a chance to be nervous about anything.

The doctor walked up to them and gave a small smile "you were very lucky Mr. Caffrey; the bullet didn't hit your lung we're going to bring you into surgery to remove the bullet and fix any damage. We shouldn't waste any time, Agent Burke he'll be under for the surgery so security won't be an issue." The doctor said as Neal was wheeled away and brought up to the operating room.

As soon as he got in there he was put under anesthetic and the surgeons began to remove the bullet and fixed the damage in the veins in his shoulder. The doctors found and removed the bullet and put it aside for the FBI's evidence.

------------

It had only been twenty minutes since Peter got to the hospital but he was ready for the call from Hughes to be chewed out for his actions. It wasn't long before his phone began to ring, the seasoned FBI agent gave a deep sigh before picking up, and he held the phone at least a foot from his ear as Hughes was yelling.

Peter knew at the office everyone must have been staring at Hughes's office. The wisest move was to keep quiet for the time being and just listen to the angered rants. When his boss finally calmed down Peter let out the breath he was holding

"Sir, in my defense if I hadn't gone in when I did then Neal could have been brain dead he wasn't breathing when I found him" Peter said, at that moment he realized he sounded just like Neal when he got in trouble. It was true Neal was rubbing off on him. By the time the phone call ended Peter had a new respect for Neal Caffrey; he had been yelled at the same way he had yelled at Neal just a few days before for slacking.

When Peter was sure he wasn't going to get another call he began to pace the room he knew that he would have to eventually call his wife and tell her that he found Neal.

_El is going to kill me when she hears he's in the hospital. Maybe I can tell her that he's just getting check out… but when she figures out I lied to her I'm really going to be in the dog house._ Peter thought as he looked at the cell phone in his hand taking in a deep breath he called his wife's phone he let out a sigh of relief when it went to voice mail.

"Hey El, I just called to tell you that we found Neal… and your right here" Peter said as he realized that Elizabeth was walking right up to him. He quickly hung up the phone and gave a smile when he saw the look on his wife's face.

Elizabeth walked up to her husband "You must be the craziest man I ever knew, imagine my shock when I got a call from Lauren saying that you ran into fire gutted town house that could have collapsed around you. She also said Hughes chewed you out for it… so, how much trouble are you in honey?" Elizabeth asked smiling softly and putting her arms around Peter's neck.

"Not too much trouble, I do have to admit I know how Neal feels when I yell at him." He said chuckling a bit. "I'm glad you're here El, I'm sure when Neal gets out of surgery he'll want to see you as well. Don't worry it's nothing to serious; he was just hit in the shoulder." Peter said softly.

Just then Neal's surgeon walked up to the couple with a smile "Agent Burke, we have the bullet out and it's being sent to your agency, right now Neal is having the veins sown up and he should be out in about an hour or two then he has to be taken for x-rays for his broken ribs. If you wait here I'll have a nurse come get you when he's out of surgery so you can follow us to x-ray." The man said with another smile before walking off.

Peter closed his eyes he knew he was in hot water for not telling Elizabeth about the broken ribs. He didn't want to raise his eyes to meet Elizabeth's eyes until she spoke. "Poor Neal, he went through so much in just such a short amount time. Peter you can't let him go undercover like this anymore he was lucky this time, but next time he might not have you there to save him."She said softly.

"I can't promise anything like that El it's all up to Hughes who goes undercover." Peter said giving a soft sigh. He finally released his wife and took a seat on one of the chairs against the wall. "El I think you need to know something that also happened but you have to promise that you won't say anything to Neal until I've had a chance to talk to him about everything." Peter said as Elizabeth came over and held his hand softly. "Of course, I won't say a thing to him"

Taking in another deep breath Peter glanced around and lowered his voice. "You remember the first tape we got where we got our first clue, well while I was home for the evening we got a second tape at the office and the team watched it and that was how we narrowed the hundred block radius to four streets. The only thing is… the tape is… I haven't seen it for myself but…" Peter just couldn't finish his sentence.

"Peter just say it already… it's not like Neal was raped or anything." When she heard the words escape her lips she saw Peter look away from her and nod his head "Jones and Cruz think Neal was drugged." He said leaning forward a bit and resting his forehead against his hands.

Before she could comfort her husband a young nurse walked over "Agent Burke? We're moving Mr. Caffrey to post op so he can wake before he's taken for x-rays you both can sit with him for a while." She said leading the couple down the hall to a mostly room save for the bed beside the window. Peter walked over and took a seat and watched his partner and friend rest.

After a couple of silent minutes Neal began to stir and his eyes opened slowly as he gained his bearings he looked to his side and smiled a bit. "I see you're still wearing that same suit Peter" the young con man said hoarsely. "Hi Elizabeth, you look nice today" he complemented with his charming smile.

Elizabeth smiled and felt a couple tears well up "I'm just so glad you're all right Neal, and I insist you stay with us until you go back to work." She offered knowing that Peter wouldn't want Neal out of his sight for quite a while.

With a smile the conman looked over at his partner "Sounds like fun, hey Peter I'm glad you were able to figure those clues out" he said giving a small yawn which made him wince a bit.

At that point the same pretty nurse from before walked over and smiled at Neal. "Mr. Caffrey your doctor wants you have a few x-rays to see the extent of your broken ribs and then you'll be brought to your private room where you'll stay overnight and be discharged in the morning" she said as the other nurse started to wheel Neal out of the room.

"Peter, do you mind… waiting up for me and maybe staying for a little while?" Neal asked giving his best puppy dog look. Peter nodded his head "Yeah I'll be waiting for you in your room." He replied.

Once again Peter and Elizabeth were alone again "I should get back to work honey, I have a party for two-hundred people to plan for by the end of the week so I'll call you later. You just make sure that Neal gets a lot of rest and give him my love" she said giving Peter a quick kiss before leaving.

---------------

An hour later Neal found himself in a private room once again he was in a room that was below his standards but he knew that someone was footing the bill and by the standards of the room he guessed the FBI.

Neal looked out the window; the view of the city was one that he would never take lightly ever again. He smiled as he saw the few clouds in the distance float in the sky.

Peter had been sitting quietly for a long time to let Neal decompress a bit before asking him anything. "Neal I think it's time you tell me everything that happened so we can have more information on what the Reaper wanted from you." Peter said leaning back in his seat.

"All right then, as you know he made me at the gallery and that's when I got this one my head, I don't remember too much other than I woke up in a car trunk then I had something put over my head as I brought into that town house. Then I was put in a small room then when I tried to look out the window he hit me in the jaw then had me paint a perfect copy of a Van Gogh just to test my skills. After working for a while I took a shower and we had dinner from Angelo's and house wine from the restaurant. Then everything kind of got fuzzy, I can't remember anything after dinner. The next thing I remember is waking up in bigger bed…with… no clothes on and one wrist handcuffed to the headboard" Neal said looking away from Peter his cheeks pretty red at that point.

Peter sat there not saying a word, he knew that he had to tell Neal about the tape at some point but he needed to get the statement first. "Go on, then what happened?" he asked.

Neal pushed himself up a bit to get more comfortable. "After I got free from the headboard I found some clothes in the dresser and I actually tried to get out of the room but it was locked so I was looking for something to get the door open and that's when I found a phone and called you. After three hours of pacing that room he finally let me out and said he had slipped me something probably to keep me in control that's when I found the cordless phone and called you again so you could track me. That was when he dragged me to the room you found me in to make passports. After I finished the first one I left another clue on the window and worked on the other five he wanted me to do. That's when he came back and took the passports he shot me and when he was standing over me to shoot me the gun jammed so he kicked me in the ribs and he threw the gun aside and left the room and locked the door behind him that's all I know" Neal said finally letting out a huge breathe.

There were a few moments of silence before Peter cleared his throat. "Neal, you were in a locked room with a gun even if it was jammed why didn't you just un-jam it and shoot the lock?" Peter asked looking at the young conman.

"Well I had just been shot and kicked in the ribs so I didn't feel like jumping around the room to grab a gun" Neal said his voice filled with some venom. Peter looked at his partner "You want me to believe that you don't know how to un-jam a gun?" Peter asked giving Neal a stare that just dared him to lie again.

Neal rose his good arm up and ran his fingers through his hair for a moment "Fine, I didn't grab the gun because I was afraid all right. I was afraid that he was just waiting for me to try that, after a couple seconds there were gun shots going through the whole place by the time I got to my feet the smoke detectors were going off so I did what I did to keep myself safe as much as possible, and then I blacked out and when I woke up you were leaning over me telling me to lie back down." He replied after folding to Peter's gaze in a matter of seconds.

Peter just nodded his head "I'm going to make a quick call, why don't you get some rest you look like you could use it." He said getting up from his chair and going out into the hall. He quickly dialed the office and heard the line pick up.

"Yeah, he's resting right now, Jones I need you to have a new tracker brought to my house tomorrow around two and you were right… he doesn't remember. All right, any word on the Reaper yet? Damn he must have had at least a ten minute head start. I'll call you later... I'll tell him." Peter said as he finished his call and hung up the phone. When he walked back into the hospital room he saw Neal had his head to the side his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft.

With a small smile he walked to where he had been sitting and takes his jacket off and draped it over the back before he pulled the blankets up a bit more on Neal. "Why is it you look your planning something even when you're asleep?" Peter asked in a whisper as he took his seat once again. He knew Neal was in such a deep sleep that he wouldn't answer but still he had to ask. It only took a few minutes but soon Peter had become so bored that as soon as he put his head back against the chair he was asleep.

------------

Neal woke up a few hours later he looked around for any indication of what time it was. It was then he saw Peter was sleeping on the chair beside his bed. It seemed late at night to Neal after everything he had been through he had no idea what day it was anymore or what the time was. That was when a nurse came in with a tray of food. "Mr. Caffrey it's time for dinner" she said placing the tray on the small table and wheeled it over to the bed.

"Excuse me, but what time it is?" he asked with a charming smile. "It's quarter after eight, normally we don't serve food this late but your friend pulled some strings I guess, he said you had been through a very long day." she said with another smile "Oh, this was left for you at the nurse's station." The brunette nurse said handing Neal a small envelope. He nodded and waited for her to leave when the door clicked shut Neal made sure his partner was sound asleep before opening the letter.

The con man recognized the hand writing right away, Neal quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the cotton rag stationary paper and read the letter. When he finished reading the letter he hid it under his pillow. He rubbed his hand over his mouth for a moment in deep thought. He was shaken out his train of thought when Peter stirred.

"You look really well rested for having slept in a chair" Neal commented with a smirk. Peter gave a small smirk and nodded. "I've slept in worse places so this wasn't so bad" he mumbled as he stood up and stretched. His back popped a couple times as he twisted a bit.

Neal mulled over his question for a few moments "Peter… I wasn't entirely truthful before, after I woke up and he came in the room he said something about a tape that he sent and he was making comments about things. I can't remember anything after I ate Peter, now what happened?" Neal asked seriously as he sat up and ignoring the pain in his ribs.

Peter looked at the younger man "There was a second tape sent to the office probably during the three hours you were locked in that room." He answered not meeting Neal's eyes.

"Peter… what was on that tape? Damn it Peter tell me what was on that tape" Neal demanded. There was also a part of him that didn't want to know the truth. The agent bit his lip for a moment before speaking. "The tape was of you and him… doing things." He answered.

Neal sat there and found his hands very interesting; he didn't know what to say or what to think at that moment. The food in front of him made him feel sick; looking at the tray Neal swept his hand and knocked the food to the floor. The sound echoed in Neal's ears and barely made him blink. Peter reached over as soon as his fingers touch Neal's hand the younger man pulled away.

When the nurse came in for the tray she saw the mess on the floor and called for someone to clean up the mess quickly. When the food was cleaned up the two partners were alone again Peter's cell phone started to ring again. When he picked up he listened to the updates. "Yeah, I'll be ready tomorrow to sign for it, just make sure that its set two miles from my front door." Peter said looking over at Neal who was still sitting like a statue.

------------

The night went by slowly, by eleven a night shift nurse came in and saw that Neal was still awake. "Would you like something to help you sleep?" she asked softly. Neal shook his head and leaned back against the pillow. He looked at Peter who was nursing a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Peter… go home, Elizabeth probably wants you home. I'll be fine… you can come pick me up in the morning" Neal said in a somewhat monotone voice. Peter looked at the younger man and put his coffee down on the night stand. "You asked me to stay with you for the night and besides you are under my supervision so I need to make sure you aren't going to run." He replied making himself comfortable.

Neal just nodded his head in understanding before lying back against the pillows. After a few minutes he fell asleep on his own.

Peter smirked as Neal slept the rest of the night away; he had at least ten cups of coffee over the course of the night. By six the noises of the city started to grow louder and Peter sat up he realized he had dozed off. The bed beside him was empty, it was then that Peter noticed Neal standing at the end of the bed straightening his hair in the mirror a bit.

"Where did you get those clothes Neal?" Peter asked getting to his feet and grabbing his coat. Neal looked at Peter in the mirror "Jones dropped them off he said he would be waiting downstairs and he said the tracker would be at your place when we got there." he said waiting for the FBI agent.

When Peter had left the room to check Neal out Neal went back over to the bed and grabbed the letter from under his pillow and put it in his pocket.

"Neal, are you coming?" Peter called into the room as he walked into Neal's room. Neal just nodded and followed Peter out of the room and toward the elevator. After a couple minutes they were in the main lobby meeting up with Jones.

Neal gave the slightest smirk as he was led out of the hospital and into the back seat of the car. Peter looked at the conman "Don't even think of trying to open the door to get out the child locks are on." He said climbing into the front seat. Jones started up the car and headed toward Peter's house.

When they got there Neal was helped out of the backseat and when he saw Elizabeth he smiled, as he walked into the house the smell of fresh cook food made him stop for a moment. _They really care about me a lot, they treat me like a son…even if I do give Peter a lot of grief _Neal thought as he walked over to the couch and sat down to rest. He sat still as the U.S. Marshal attached the anklet back on.

"You're enjoying this too much aren't you?" he asked smirking at Peter who was watching from his chair across the room. Peter just chuckled "Just a little bit, you realize that right now you're on a two mile tether from our front step. You'll be happy to hear this, you're on sick leave until you're healed up but that doesn't mean I won't bring home old cases for you to look over so you don't get bored." He said smirking.

"Oh that sounds like loads of fun" Neal said sitting back on the couch as the marshal left and Elizabeth started to fuss over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Found**

Neal had been sitting on the couch for two hours and he was bored and boredom and Neal Caffrey did not mix well at all. He had been flipping channels the entire time. Peter had gone to the office to fill people in how Neal was doing and grab cold case files for him to go over. Elizabeth on the other hand had decided to work from home all day in case Neal needed anything.

"Elizabeth, can I ask you something important?" Neal asked looking at the woman as she sat at the dining room table. She turned away from her laptop and smiled at the conman "You can ask me anything Neal, and if you don't want me to tell Peter I won't." she said moving over to the couch and sitting beside Neal.

He sighed softly as he pulled the letter out of his pocket and handed it over to Elizabeth. "This was left for me at the hospital; Kate knew somehow that I was in the hospital. She left this message." Neal said as he took the letter and folded the letter into three parts so the hidden message was clear. "Neal, he wants what you have, so just give it to him… Kate" Neal read letting his thumb rub over the material of the cotton rag. "I love her, but it hurts so much to not have her by my side. But what if she… she is using me. I don't think I can take that" Neal said softly as he felt himself being pulled into a warm embrace of the woman beside him.

It was at that moment that Peter walked into the living room and saw Neal being comforted by his wife. "Is there something that I'm missing here?" he asked as Neal looked away from Peter. Elizabeth petted Neal's hair for a few minutes before pulling away. "How about I make you some tea." She offered as she left Peter and Neal alone.

Peter pulled small pack of files out of his bag and dropped them on the coffee table. "These are a few of the cases I brought home for you to work on. Also it seems that everyone wants you back soon." Peter said pulling out a dozen or more get well cards from a many of the women that worked in the white collar division and a few other people from the office.

Neal smirked and looked at the cards and put them on the table. "Peter, I just got out of the hospital have a little mercy on me I'm still in pain" Neal said putting his hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be so mean to me" he said raising his voice a bit and pouting.

"Peter, you weren't thinking of making Neal work on any cases were you. He just got out of the hospital how can you even think of making him work" Elizabeth said taking her seat on the couch beside Neal and petting Satchmo behind his ears.

The FBI agent gaped at the scene in front of him "I can't believe you're falling for this, he's fine his mind wasn't damaged at all. Besides until he's healed he's not leaving this house. So what else is he going to do? Forge my name on checks, max out my credit cards on infomercials. I need to keep him busy so he doesn't start planning on how to find Kate." Peter said not noticing the look on Neal's face.

Elizabeth put her mug down and looked at her husband "Can we talk in the kitchen for a few minutes" she ordered grabbing Peter's tie and pulling him through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Peter take my advice and don't go all special agent on him, Neal is a very sensitive guy and acting like he's always going to betray your trust is going to always put a rift between you two. I know you care about Neal more than you let on. Also you should talk to him about his problems." She said with a smile. "I'm going to start dinner why don't you go sit with Neal and keep him company for a while." She said pushing her husband out of the room.

Giving a loud sigh Peter walked back into the living room and saw Neal keeping himself busy with an old cold case. "So did you figure out who did it yet or should I take a shower first?" Peter asked looking at the con man.

Neal looked up with a smirk "I'm good but I'm not that good Peter, and I'm sure you have other things to say to me." He said glancing back down at the folder in his hand which was concealing the folded letter.

Peter walked over and saw Neal try to pull the folder away but his arm shot out quicker and he had the letter in his hand, Peter unfolded the letter and read the entire letter from Kate before refolding it to read the message. "When did you get this?" he asked taking a seat on the chair across from the couch.

"It was left for me at the hospital; she was there Peter twenty feet from my door. Why did she go back to him? I don't understand anything anymore. She could have stayed and then we wouldn't have to worry anymore."Neal said running his hand through his hair. Peter looked at his partner for a moment. "Slow down for a minute, go back to who I though Kate broke up with you." He replied.

Neal sighed "Kate left, but not because she wanted too. There is a man; he has her I don't know his name… all I know is he wears a ring on his little finger of his right hand. He's using her to get to me I'm sure of it." He said looking around for a moment trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Neal…there is something I need to tell you, it's not going to be easy to hear so let me talk first before you say anything. I met with Kate… three days ago; I know what your mystery man is after. When I told Kate that she should leave you alone she said she couldn't until you retrieved what she needed." Peter said pulling a tape recorder out of his pocket. "Just listen to this before you pass any more judgment Neal." He said as he pushed the play button

"Hello Kate…"

"Hello Peter" Kate said

"We need to talk about Neal" Peter's recorded voice said

"It seems so" Kate remarked soon there was the sound of a gun hammer cocking.

"Kate, put the gun down on the table, let's just talk. I want you to leave Neal alone. He's a good guy and I can't watch you twist his heart around he's my friend." Peter said. There was a small click as the gun was put on the table "I can't leave him alone just yet not until he gets what he wants." Kate said.

"Do you love him at all or have you just been using him this whole time?" Peter asked. There was a long pause. Neal waited for an answer from Kate. "That's what I thought" Peter responded as the sound of him getting up from a chair and walking was heard before the tape stopped.

Peter shut the recorder off and looked at Neal who had his hands in front of his mouth his normally bright blue eyes seemed to be faded greatly. "I don't believe it, she must have been lying to you, and maybe there was a bug in the room so she couldn't say too much." Neal defended looking at his friend.

"I searched for bugs before she got there; it was clean Neal I'm sorry that this happened." Peter said watching Neal's eyes fall from his. "Well maybe there was a bug on her, did you ever think of that?" Neal spat looking at Peter with a fierce gaze; he stood up quickly and ignored the searing pain that shot through his body.

He headed for the stairs to the second floor when he got up a few steps something caught his eye. Neal looked at the picture of Elizabeth and Peter and on Peter's hand was the ring. Neal felt his rage boiling over. "What's this, you have the ring?" he roared looking at Peter. After a moment he chuckled a bit "I get it now, you knew I would do anything to find Kate even escape the super max, so after I offered to be tethered like an animal you got what you wanted…complete control over me, so how long were you going to lie to me?" Neal asked walking back down the stairs and stopping beside the front door.

"Neal let me explain, now sit down on the couch and let's talk" Peter said calmly as he stood up slowly and held his hands out in front of him. "No, I'm not your dog Peter you can't tell me what to do." Neal said grabbing the door handle and began to turn it.

Peter moved quickly and pinned Neal between his arms and kept him cornered between the wall and the door. "Neal I know you're feeling hurt and upset but running off isn't going to solve it. So yell at me, hit me do what you want but I'm not letting you move until you let all your pain out." Peter said in a soft calm tone.

The younger man struggled against his partner like a wild animal. A few of the small swings Neal took only caused him pain Peter never flinched at the hits. Peter could see that Neal was almost to the breaking point. "I'm so sorry about Kate, and I'm so sorry that I let you get kidnapped, I should have had been there to protect you."Peter said softly, it was at that moment he saw all of Neal's emotional barriers shatter.

Neal closed his eyes a couple times to keep the tears from falling but in the end he gave up the fight and let them fall, the pain of knowing what had happened to him and the possible truth that Kate had been using him hit the con man hard in the heart. Neal needed an anchor reaching out he grabbed onto Peter's suit jacket and grabbed the material as tight as he could.

Peter moved his arms into a protective hug around his friend. After a few minutes Neal finally calmed down, but having warm protect arms around him felt nice. It was at that moment they heard the click of a camera and pulled apart from each other and saw Elizabeth standing there with a smirk on her face. "Now that was precious, and if you two don't want that photo to see the light of day then set the table Peter and Neal why don't you go get cleaned up." She said smiling at the younger man.

Both men nodded their heads and walked away from each other. Neal smirked as he went upstairs and splashed cold water on his face, when he got back down stairs the Burkes were waiting for him.

-------------

The rest of the week was un-eventful Neal had cleared three of the ten cold cases Peter had brought home for him to work on. Even a few times Neal had walked Satchmo around the neighborhood. Everything was perfect the way he wanted his life to go.

With his physical therapy also completed Neal had his stitches removed which cleared him to go back to work something in the pit of his stomach that he had wanted to avoid. The thought of going back to work frightened Neal. Peter had told him that he wouldn't be going undercover for a while until he was ready.

"What am I going to do Satch…?" Neal asked petting the loveable dog behind his ears. He attributed the nerves to being shot and the fact that he would have to face everyone who had seen his tape. "Well come on Satch let's go for a walk" Neal said hooking the dog's leash to his collar. The young man led the dog out the front door and down the street to the small dog park that was only a block away and still in the two mile radius.

When Neal got to the park he saw the usual people that were always there, the dog park was the safest place Neal thought, everyone there knew everyone else and anyone who was spying would stick out like a sore thumb. Neal took a seat on one bench and watched as Satchmo was lying on the grass chewing on a stick he had found.

The park was quiet the sounds of the city seemed miles away to Neal, the spring breeze felt like a soft breath against his face. This was freedom doing what he wanted, and not having to worry about the nine to five life everyone else lived. Neal closed his eyes and put his head back to feel the sun on his face.

"Excuse me are you Neal Caffrey?" a voice asked, Neal opened his eyes and looked at the man standing a few feet from him wearing a delivery uniform. "Maybe… who's asking?" Neal asked cautiously. The man had a clipboard and a small flat package. "I was asked to deliver this to a Neal Caffrey at this time." The man said. Neal was curious and stood up "Yeah I'm Neal" he said as he was handed the clipboard, after signing he got the package and the man walked off.

Neal looked around and whistled for Satchmo to come over, after reattaching his leash Neal walked back to the Burkes and went inside. He wanted to open the package but he knew that it was too strange that someone knew when he would be at the park. There was no return address after letting Satchmo off his leash Neal put the strange encounter in the park out of his mind and went into the kitchen and started to make dinner. It was an agreement he came up with to pay Peter and Elizabeth back for letting him stay while he was healing.

An hour later Peter walked in the front door and walked into the kitchen "Smells great, where's Elizabeth?" he asked looking around. Neal looked over at his friend "She called a few minutes ago and said the Thurston bride went on a rampage and decided on a whole new set up for the wedding so Elizabeth said we should eat without her." Neal replied as he took the pork chops off the stove.

"Hey Peter, I got a package today, the weird thing was that I was at the dog park when I got it. I haven't opened it yet just to be safe." Neal said pointing the wooden spoon he was using at the unopened package on the counter.

Peter walked over and grabbed it carefully "It's too light for a bomb, and it's completely flat I think it's a letter." He said grabbing the rip tab and pulling it slowly till the package was open. Inside was a folded sheet of paper. Neal carefully reached into the open envelope and pulled the letter out. He looked at Peter for a moment before unfolding the paper inside was a single black and white photo of Neal at the dog park from that day. Neal looked at the blank sheet of paper before flipping the photo over "I'm watching you" Neal read off the back as he handed the photo over to Peter.

"How long of a list of suspects are going though your head?" he asked as Neal went back to putting the pork chops into the oven. "Not too long of a list the one that tops my list is Briarcroft then the man with the ring. This picture was taken with a telephoto lens which means they were across the pond from me. Most likely a digital camera since I wasn't there for too long before the package came." Neal said grabbing the empty envelope off the table.

Both men looked at the photo sitting on the table trying to think of the reason behind the message. "Well all we know, it's someone who wants you to know that you're being watched." Peter mumbled biting his lip a bit. Neal smirked "Isn't it enough that the FBI watches my every move now someone else is keeping their eyes on me. I feel so special" he said laughing softly.

After dinner Neal and Peter were sitting on the couch watching a movie when Elizabeth finally came home. She smiled as they were both asleep next to each other Neal had his head resting on Peter's shoulder. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the two on the couch. Pulling out her phone again she took a picture of them and saved it.

Elizabeth covered Neal and Peter with a blanket and took Satchmo upstairs and let him sleep on Peter's side of the bed like she always did when he wasn't home because of a stakeout or when he was chasing Neal for weeks on end each time getting a step closer.

When she finally climbed into bed Elizabeth looked at her dog and rubbed his head. "Looks like your father has brought home another pet to love also" she said smiling, Elizabeth had heard the pet convict jokes when she had stopped at the office a few times, she never thought of Neal as a pet like a dog or a cat but more of like a long lost son that returned home after being in trouble for a while.

Elizabeth had seen them together and they were like father and son, she often wondered if it was Peter rubbing off on Neal or the other way around. Then again there were times where she felt Neal was rubbing off on her and that she was rubbing off on him. Either way they were a family even if they weren't related by blood it just seemed right to call Neal hers.

After turning off the light Elizabeth pulled the down comforter up and closed her eyes to get comfortable especially after the long day she had sleep was the one thing she had been praying for.

------------

"Now isn't that sweet, now you're sure you told Burke what I want?" a voiced asked. Kate stood there and looked at the monitor that showed the Burke's living room where Peter and Neal were both asleep on the couch. "Yes, he knows what to tell Neal." She replied standing frozen to the spot.

The man chuckled and rose from the chair and walked up to Kate and put his hand on her cheek. "Are you still upset that agent Burke told Neal that you weren't being truthful about your feelings?"He asked giving a small chuckle as he grabbed Kate by the chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "So how are you going to get Neal to get that box?" he asked as Kate pulled away.

Kate looked back at the monitor "He'll get it I'm sure of it, he still loves me" she said walking away from the man and out of the room. She needed air she felt sick to her stomach the guilt was building, it was taking over her body.

She left the apartment and made her way to the city streets and walked slowly down the sidewalk the sky had become clouded and a light rain had begun to fall. The young woman walked around trying to clear her head and heart of her guilt that she had played with another's heart for so long.

When she finally felt like she could sleep she walked home and went inside slowly she turned the light on expecting someone to be sitting there but the room was empty. Collapsing into a chair Kate sat in the room in deep thought.

_Neal…Peter's right you are a good guy…the pain for you will stop once you get the box._ Kate thought as sleep finally caught up with her.

----------------

The next morning Peter woke up disorientated he was on his couch in the upright position and the man he had chased for three years and captured twice was against him. Neal's head had stayed on Peter's shoulder though the evening and the warm breath was starting to tickle against his neck. Not wanting to be rude Peter tried to wake Neal up first before moving onto drastic measures.

"Neal… we're going to be late for work so get up" he said finally finding the power to sit up which caused Neal to fall into the open space where Peter had been all night. Neal woke up slowly and rubbed his neck as he finally stood up his hair was sticking up every which way.

It took him a moment to realize he wasn't in the guest room. "I'll go get ready…" he mumbled as he dragged himself up the stairs and into the guestroom where some of his clothes were. Neal decided on a nice suit hat combo, when he was dressed he started to work on his hair until it was perfect.

By the time Neal was ready they were already two minutes late, when he descended the stairs Peter was waiting in the car. Neal got into the car and smirked "What can you say, I had to look my best for going back to work" he said giving his charming smile.

Peter just rolled his eyes and drove to work; it was a quiet car ride to work that day, when they got to the white collar division they stepped off the elevator and walked into the office. Neal was greeted twice as much as Peter. After the initial few minutes Neal was starting to feel less nervous about being there work.

Jones walked into Peter's office with a folder "We have a real good one the information is sketchy at best." He said as Peter opened the folder. Neal leaned over his partner's shoulder "I've heard of that place, it's pretty nice in there… or so I've heard." He said looking at both men as he sat up.

"We'll head over there now, Jones I'll keep you filled in" Peter said grabbing his jacket off the coat hook; he could hear Neal following behind him. When they arrived at the store Peter looked at his partner and saw his eyes glowing as he wandered around a small area. It was a few minutes later that they were greeted and told what had supposedly happened after closing the store the investigation had begun.

After two and half hours of questioning Neal was feeling like his old self again. When they were finished they headed back to the office to go over their notes and watch the security tape over again. When they got back to the office both of them could feel tension in the air before they even stepped off the elevator.

"OPR's here just thought I would give you a heads up" Jones said in a low voice as he walked passed them. Neal looked at his partner with a quizzical look "What's OPR?" he whispered. Peter glanced over for a moment "It's Office of Professional Responsibility, police have IAB we have OPR" he responded as a man walked over to them.

The man looked at both of them "You must be Special Agent Peter Burke, Garrett Fowler OPR, and you must be Neal Caffrey, Special Agent Burke can I speak to you in the conference room…alone?" Fowler asked as he led the agent away from his partner.

Peter walked into the conference room and looked at Fowler "Who's being investigated?" he asked taking a seat. Fowler just chuckled "Right to the chase I see, well last night it seems that there was a very high end jewelry boutique that might have been robbed. And well…" Peter raised his hand "I know, I was just there a very rare pink diamond was stolen from the vault and replaced with a forgery." Peter remarked, at that moment he realized who Fowler was after.

"You think Neal did it don't you?" he asked looking out at the main area where Neal was chatting with some of the other agents. "Well think about it, a very rare and valuable diamond is missing and a forgery is left in its place and six hours of tracking information is missing." The OPR agent said looking out at Neal as well.

Peter stood up "He didn't do it, now I have to finish my case" he said getting ready to leave. "I'm sorry but OPR will be taking over this investigation. Have a nice day" Fowler said as he walked Peter and left the office with his men in tow.

Neal walked to the conference room and walked in "What was that all about? Peter?" Neal asked waving his hand in front of Peter's face to get his attention.

Peter looked at the younger man "Oh nothing, don't worry about it. I've got some things to do in my office, why don't you go watch that security tape over with the tech guys. "Peter said walking out of the room and heading to his office. Once inside he pulled open a file drawer and grabbed a large folder. Flipping though it he found what he was looking for. At that moment Jones walked in "Good, Jones I want you to take these downstairs and have these looked at under polarized light." Peter said handing the papers over "Caffrey's bank bonds?"Jones asked. Peter nodded "Yeah I have a hunch about something is all." He replied as the other agent left.

By the time Neal had watched the security tape at least twenty times he his mind had to begun to wander. When Peter came to check up on him he was in the middle of balancing a pencil across his nose. "What are you doing?" Peter asked looking at his partner. Neal sat up quickly. "Just watching the tape I can't figure out how he got into the store without setting off the alarms."

Peter stood there for a moment "Neal… if it was you how would you get into the vault?" Peter asked taking a seat at the table beside Neal. "That is a very good question Agent Burke, one that I was just about to ask."Fowler said as he walked over to Neal. "Neal Caffrey you're under arrest for the stolen necklace last night." Fowler said grabbing Neal by the arm and pulling him to his feet. "If it weren't for you Burke I never would have thought of looking for his initials" Fowler said as one of his men put the report about the bank bonds on the table.

Peter stood up "I'll do it he's my responsibility" he said not meeting Neal's hurt gaze as he cuffed the younger man and put his coat over his hands. "Come on Neal" he said softly as he led the younger man out of the office and down to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Forged**

After leaving Neal in the care of the prison guard Peter decided to head home early. When he got there he saw the mess he and Neal had left in the living room. Wanting to keep his mind off of the hurt look Neal gave him Peter removed his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and began to clean the entire house. By the time he finished he was ready to eat. Of course it was Neal's night to cook again and he was currently sitting in a ten by ten cell.

When Elizabeth had gotten home Peter told her everything that had happened over leftover dinner. She had listened to everything her husband said carefully till he was finished. "Honey you and I both know that Neal wouldn't risk his freedom like that. And didn't you tell them he was here all night?" She asked softly. Peter sighed softly as he looked at his wine glass.

"I just can't get that look out of my mind; he was so hurt when he heard that I had checked his bank bonds. If I hadn't done it then there would be no evidence to show that he always signs his work. Besides, Neal is on probation, he had to go back to jail even if he didn't do it the evidence right now says he did it and my word wasn't enough to clear him, the rules set down when he was signed onto the program were clear. I'm going to try my hardest to find even smallest clue to prove his innocence." Peter said grabbing the glass and taking another sip of wine. "The whole car ride he just stared at me from the back seat, after signing him over to the prison I couldn't even look back at him. I failed him El" He said putting the glass down.

Elizabeth got up and moved over to her husband and put her arms around him. "You didn't fail him because he didn't do it and deep down inside even though there is evidence that says he did it you know the truth. Why don't you come to bed early tonight you look like you could use the rest" She said standing slowly holding her hand out to Peter. Peter shook his head "I think I'm going to look over this evidence once more to see if Neal is really innocent or not." He said pouring himself another glass of wine.

"All right, I'll get started on the dishes then" Elizabeth said collecting their dinner plates and bringing them into the kitchen to wash them. A few moments later the phone rang, Peter grabbed the handset off the table. "Burke residence" he said

Neal gave a small chuckle "Boy is it good to hear your voice Peter, Look I'm pulling favors to get this phone time, I don't have too long but you have to believe me when I say I didn't do it . How could I even do it? to make a fake diamond would take a lot of things I just don't have, not to mention I don't have access to a lab to radiate the fake diamond to make it that color." He said looking around the area he was standing in.

"Neal your initials were on it and your tracker wasn't working for six hours, even if I tell everyone you didn't do it the evidence is stacked against you and no offense but you've made a life built on lies, so no one is really going to believe you." Peter said grabbing his wine glass once more.

The con man chuckled "True, Peter I know I'm being framed, and you know me well enough to know I wouldn't take such a big risk. I have an idea who would… but my time is up, come for a visit some time and give Elizabeth my love." Neal said before hanging up, he was led back to his cell and locked in.

He gave a small smirk just before lights out. Lying out on his cot Neal looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I never thought I would be back here ever."Neal mumbled to himself as the single light in the cell was turned off. Neal reached up and rubbed his shoulder a bit.

-------------

Peter looked at the case in front of him there was a piece of the puzzle that was missing. Then it hit him that Elizabeth had come home late "Hey El, what time did you come home last night?" he asked slowly getting up from his seat with the incident report in his hand.

Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen biting her lip in thought "I think around quarter after ten maybe a few minutes after, why?" she asked looking over at Peter. "Neal and I started the movie around six maybe five minutes after, the boutique had already been closed for at least an hour by that time. So why would the thief wait until after ten to steal from a store that had been closed for at least four hours." Peter said as he began to pace.

"Maybe because the street was too busy, the shops around that store don't close until after nine and the store owners locking up wouldn't be gone till after ten." Elizabeth said throwing an idea into the mix. Peter stopped pacing and grabbed a sheet of memo paper and flipped it over and drew a line and one end he put four p.m. and on the other he put six a.m. "Alright so here is when the store close and here is when Neal and I sat down to watch the movie, so ten- forty five is about the time you got home. According to the security tape which has an accurate time stamp the thief showed up on camera at exactly two and he was gone at two thirty. Neal and I woke up around six forty-five. Well actually I was up then Neal was pretty much dead to the world until I moved." Peter said finishing his time line.

For a few moments the room was quiet while Elizabeth looked at timeline. "By the time I finally climbed into bed it had to be at least ten fifty-five maybe eleven at the latest but I know I didn't hear either of you two move around at all. Now hypothetically if Neal did do it how did he get there and back before six, he didn't walk that's for sure and your car didn't move all night." Elizabeth said re-corking the wine bottle.

"How do you know he didn't take my car?"Peter asked as he carried the wine glasses into the kitchen. Elizabeth chuckled. "That's easy, your car keys were under Satchmo all night so I don't think Neal would have had an easy time getting to them, and also he isn't the type to sneak into our room while someone is inside asleep." Elizabeth said as she brought the wine back into the kitchen and put it away.

Peter looked at his wife "Well that explains that question; the bigger question is; why frame Neal, it takes more work to frame him than another person." Peter remarked as he shut the lights off in the kitchen. Elizabeth took her husband's hand "Look at it this way, whoever framed Neal knows at least two things about him, one he signs his work and two he loves expensive jewelry and artwork." She said as she pulled Peter toward the stairs. "Let's just got to bed maybe you'll think of how to prove Neal is innocent while you sleep. We rarely get a chance to have time together. If you come upstairs I might make it worth your while."Elizabeth said leading her husband up to their room.

"I guess Neal will be fine" he said walking into the master bedroom with Elizabeth.

-----------

By the next morning Peter woke to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the night stand, groaning softly he grabbed the phone and sat up "Neal…it's too early, oh sorry Jones, what's wrong?" Peter asked looking around for his pants. "All right I'll be in soon" he said before hanging up and grabbing some clean clothes.

Elizabeth rolled over and looked at her husband "Something wrong?" she asked with a small smile.

"No… well I don't think so, apparently before Neal called me his lawyer was with him from the moment he was brought in to just an hour before he called here. Neal's up to something I just know it. I know I normally don't go in on the weekends but I also asked Jones to get some information and I need to pick it up. I promise I'll be back in two hours tops."Peter said leaning over the bed and giving Elizabeth a quick kiss before running out of the house.

When Peter got to the office Lauren was waiting for him by the elevator "Apparently Neal's lawyer has been moving money around all night, and because of the attorney client privilege we don't know what is going on all we know is that Caffrey bought a bakery. His lawyer also requested every file the FBI has on him. Also he asked for meeting with the judge on Monday. Apparently he has vital information." Cruz said as she sat on the edge of an empty desk.

"This is just like him, Neal's planning something big I can feel it, but I'll worry about that later what about the logs for the evidence. Where are we on that?" Peter asked as he took a seat at an empty desk.

Jones pulled a file off his desk "Two hours after you had me send the bonds to be looked at the report was signed out to Fowler for only a few minutes. An hour later the necklace is examined and the micro printed initials are there on the side under the platinum setting." Jones remarked handing the folder to Peter.

Peter looked at the folder for a moment "I need to see Neal; I'll be able to see what is going on in his mind. You two go enjoy your weekend. I have a feeling mine is going to feel like a regular work day." Peter said as he rose from the chair and headed back to his car. After calling Elizabeth and telling her that he needed to speak to Neal he promised dinner that evening.

When he got to the prison Peter wasn't surprised to see Neal waiting for him in the visitor's room. "Hello Peter, I'm glad you could take time out of your weekend to visit." Neal said with some spite in his voice as the guard left the room and locked the door behind him. As soon as they were alone Neal smirked "Boy am I glad you're here Peter, I forgot how confining this place is." He said sitting back a bit.

"Nice play acting mad at me for the guards." Peter said taking his seat across from Neal "Who says I'm acting, kidding I've been looking into who could have stolen the diamond. I have a name. Adrian Tulane, he's an art forger and thief. He's very good at what he does; he has been looked at as a suspect in a few thefts but he was never charged with anything. You should look into him. As for who framed me I'm not sure yet I have some things to look into." Neal said looking at his former partner.

At that moment the guard walked back in "Agent Burke, his lawyer is here" the guard said as Mozzie walked in with a briefcase. "He's your lawyer?" Peter asked looking at Neal's friend.

"I happen to have a degree from the University of Phoenix you can look it up" Mozzie said as he walked over to the table. "Now if you will excuse us I would like to speak to my client alone." Mozzie added as Peter got up from his seat and walked to the door. "All right, I'll see you later Neal" Peter said as he left the room and out of the prison.

By the time he got home Peter smiled at his wife who was watching a movie. "Sorry I'm late I stopped by the prison to see Neal. He gave me a name of someone who might have had a hand in taking the diamond and left the fake behind." Peter said as he removed his jacket and tie.

Elizabeth smiled "So are you going to look into it today or are you going to wait until Monday?" she asked softly. Peter chuckled "I'm going to look into when I go back to work, this weekend it's just going to be you and me for the rest of the weekend." He said taking a seat on the couch.

-----------

"After I requested all your files Fowler threw this away" Mozzie said holding a bag of shredded documents up for Neal to see. Neal smirked "So he's hiding something, thanks Moz, I'll get to work on this as soon as possible. I want you to do a few things for me." Neal said as he handed a folded letter to his friend. "I'll see you on Monday Moz, just make sure everything is ready." Neal said as he left the visitor's room with the bag that Mozzie brought him.

_What are you hiding Fowler…it doesn't matter I'll find out soon._ Neal thought as he sat down and began to sort through the bag of shredded papers.

It only took a couple minutes before he had a few strips that had his and Peter's names on them. Neal moved quickly as he found another ten strips, soon he had the page finished. Putting the paper on the floor to let the glue dry he started on another one, as the strips of paper in the bag started to come together it was getting more obvious that Fowler had been bugging conversations for some time between himself and Peter.

"Peter is not going to like this…" Neal mumbled to himself as he pieced together the last paper together on the yellow lined paper. In the end he had six sheets of paper and the rest were just blank sheets to hide the information. When he was done Neal picked up the sheets of dried paper and stuck them in a safe place so he could keep them of the prying eyes of the guards or anyone passing by his cell.

_This means that Fowler has been keeping tabs for some time now, I wonder just how far he's gone, are there more bugs at my place. Maybe some even at Peter's since I've been staying there. _ Neal thought as he tried to relax his mind as it raced. _There is definitely one in his phone that I know of, I can't call him and tell him about it since it will be picked up on the bug. _ Neal thought as he rolled onto his side and tried to fall asleep.

Ever since he came back to prison Neal had been having great difficulty falling asleep at night. He knew that soon he would be out of prison and he knew it but it wasn't enough to calm his growing nerves. When waiting for sleep was took much Neal felt his eyes get heavy and after another ten minutes Neal was asleep.

When Monday finally rolled around Neal was ready, his plan was in motion and nothing was going to go wrong. "Everything ready Moz?" Neal asked looking at himself in the small mirror his friend was holding up as he adjusted his tie. Mozzie smiled "Everything is in place don't worry, and you look fine" he said lowering the mirror when Neal was finished. "What about the air conditioning in the judge's chambers?" Neal asked glancing at his friend slash lawyer.

"Oddly enough it broke down last night" he said grabbing his briefcase off the table. "Now let's get going or we're going to miss our window of opportunity."Mozzie said leading Neal out of the visitor's room and out to the waiting car that would take them to the judge's private chambers. After they got there Neal looked at his friend "Mozzie why don't you go get some coffee." Neal whispered as he was led up to the fourth floor.

"Bailiff could you please open the window?" the judge asked. When the window was opened Neal and the judge were left alone "I've cleared the room like you asked, now please tell me what you have wanted to tell me.

Neal smirked "I'm not proud of what I've done… no wait that's not true I'm proud of what I've done, and what I'm about to do right now this will be one of the best" Neal said winking at the judge and quickly getting up from his seat and climbing out the window onto the ledge high above the sidewalk below. Getting into place he jumped from the ledge.

---------

Peter had been told the deposition was moved and by the time he got to the front of the building he asked a man what floor the judge's chamber was on he found out that it was on the fourth floor. As he headed for the door he stopped when he saw the bakery it was at that moment that everything clicked into place. It was at that same moment that Neal came flying from the ledge and landing on a bright orange awning that was in front of the bakery.

When Peter took a step forward he saw Neal land on the ground and shrug at him before rushing across the street and diving into the back of a van. Just as the back door shut the van took off but Peter knew that Neal was too smart for that.

"He's not in there…" he mumbled as he watched guards go after the van and catch up to it at the end of the block.

By the time the other FBI agents had gotten to the scene Peter had figured out how Neal had vanished. The true question was where the con was running to.

"Burke… how do you plan on finding him?" Fowler asked as he walked up to Peter. Peter could only smirk. "Roadblocks and wanted signs" he replied as he looked at the manhole cover. "I want to know where this sewer line goes." He ordered to the nearest agent. "Don't worry Fowler I caught him twice, he won't get too far." Peter said as he walked away leaving the OPR agent to his thoughts.

_Neal what are you up to and where are you going, now he's really going back to jail, even if he didn't steal that necklace, this action is sure to put him in hot water with everyone._ Peter thought as he walked.

------------

Elizabeth was walking down the sidewalk with the two women she worked with, it was a peaceful day. When her assistant's cell phone rang she didn't think anything of it until it was handed to her.

"Elizabeth… I need your help" Neal said from the other end. Elizabeth almost stopped dead in her tracks, she looked at the others "Why don't you two go on in I'll just finish up with this" She said with a smile, as soon as she was alone she felt like a mother. "Neal, what are you doing calling me? How did you get this number… stupid question, Do you realize how crazy that was not to mention how much trouble you are in and Peter for that matter?" She said in a disapproving tone.

Neal knew he was in trouble. "I had to break out though, it's important. I need a place to hide out and June's place is being watched and I can't really contact Moz right now since it wouldn't be too smart. Please Elizabeth…" Neal asked looking around.

She knew Peter wouldn't be happy but she could deal with him easily. "All right, there are FBI agents watching the house out front so I'll keep them busy for a little while so you can sneak in through the back. Just make sure you stay hidden till I come back inside. I'll head home now you should get nearby. I'll be home in an hour, and Neal, be careful" Elizabeth said as she hung up.

Going into the restaurant she gave the phone back and gave an excuse that she had to take care of some family business. By the time she got home she had a plan to distract the two men sitting in the car outside her house.

Grabbing a plate of cookies and some milk she made her way across the street to the car knocking on the window she smiled "You two look like you could use something to eat" Elizabeth said smiling sweetly. When the agents finished she smiled at them again 'I'm glad you enjoyed the snack." She said walking back inside.

When she was inside her home Elizabeth noticed Satchmo's tail wagging at something hidden behind the bookcase. Not wanting the agents outside to pick up on anything she crouched down and started to pet her dog while looking at Neal sitting on the floor with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Neal… you are going to be in deep trouble when Peter gets home" Elizabeth hissed making sure to keep her voice down.

The young man only smiled "I had nowhere else to go, and I needed to speak to Peter, well at least before he throws me back in jail for escaping from a judge's chamber." Neal said keeping his voice down as well. "I should be out of sight when he gets home so he doesn't explode with anger when he sees me." Neal said slowly getting to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

An hour later he heard Peter walk into the house. Neal froze when he heard his name being called. After a couple seconds he left the kitchen and hid against the bookcase.

"You take a swan dive out of a judge's chamber and the first place you run to his my home, and you make my wide an accomplice to your crimes." He hissed at the con man that was sitting on his floor.

Neal looked at his partner "Give me one minute to explain why I did what I did and then you can arrest me" Neal said motioning for Peter to sit in the chair. After Peter finally sat down Neal pulled the folded sheets of paper from his pocket.

"Look at your phone, that's a bug that only works when a call is made or picked up… I still have thirty seconds left. As you know I'm looking for Kate" Neal said handing the black and white bank photo of Kate to Peter. "I've seen this before" he replied looking at the other man. "There is another half of this picture" Neal said handing the picture of the hand with the ring on it. "This photo added to the fact that someone has been tracing our conversations. When Moz requested all FBI documents on me Fowler shredded all of these but I was able to piece them together with all my free time." Neal remarked handing the papers over to his partner.

Peter read the documents quickly "He's bugging my phone, what does Fowler want?" Peter asked. Neal sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I think…he might be the man with the ring, which means he has Kate." Neal said softly. "Even if she doesn't love me I need to help her Peter"

"Neal she left you, I'm telling you the truth when she really didn't show any compassion for you, and I saw the look in her eyes. You have to believe me" Peter said calmly. Neal sat there looking at his feet.

-------

"Well he finally figured it out, it took some time though. If Burke is able to convince him to forget you then you're just going to have to tug at his heartstrings enough to stop listening to others and do whatever it takes to save your life." Fowler said calmly as wrote something down on a pad of paper.

Kate nodded her head "Fine, you'll get the music box as soon as I get in contact with Neal." She said reaching for her phone. "Don't call him yet; give it a week after he's cleared from that jewelry case. " Fowler added grabbing the phone out of Kate's reach. "Making him wait is the best."Fowler remarked tossing the phone back at the young woman.

"Neal, you're not going to hurt him are you?" Kate asked holding the phone as if it were a life raft.

The OPR agent only laughed "Me, hurt him, hurting his body is nothing compared to you breaking his heart. That is a lasting pain that will never go away." He said looking over the file he had been keeping on Neal. "He's been through quite a lot to find you; he jumped out of a fourth floor window. It shows that he doesn't really think things through when it comes to his freedom or you." Fowler remarked as he got up from his chair with the folder in his hand.

The young woman stood there and looked at the phone in her hands while she had been listening to the agent before her she had subconsciously dialed the phone to hers and Neal's old apartment.

Immediately she hit the delete button and put the phone in her pocket. As soon as she was alone again she planned to call Neal. _All Neal has to do is give him the music box and then Neal won't have to run around like a rat in a maze. _ Kate thought as she walked out of the room of monitors and into the hallway.

Fowler was waiting for her as she left the room. "I'll call you when I want you to tell Neal where to meet us in person. Stay out of sight and don't contact him until I tell you." He said as he walked the young woman out of the apartment. "I'll be in contact soon." Fowler said removing his hand from Kate's shoulder.

-------------

Elizabeth came into the dining room and looked at the other two in the room. "So are you sure there are no more?" she asked looking at Neal who had opted to sit on the floor with the FBI still outside the house he didn't push it since he really didn't want to end up in prison for a third time.

Peter sighed "I don't think there are any left, but I can't be sure" he said sighing a bit.

Neal reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone "This is a burn phone, in case you need to get a hold of me." He said handing the phone over to his partner before taking off out the back door and back the way he came. Neal knew that going back to June's wasn't the smartest thing to do, agents were sure to be watching the place. He knew the only real safe place was Mozzie's storage locker.

When he got there Mozzie was waiting for him "Moz, Fowler bugged Peter's phone, that's what all those papers were about. There were at least six papers of conversations between me and Peter." Neal said taking a seat across from his friend.

Mozzie leaned back in his arm chair "See this is what you get for letting yourself become a pawn under the control of the suit you call a partner. You need to realize that their using you. You could always run away." Mozzie suggested

Neal sighed "I don't know, I would have to get some money together besides Kate still needs me, I know it I can feel it despite what you and Peter say. I know now that Fowler has Kate and I'll give him what he wants to get her back."

Mozzie sighed "You really aren't going to listen to reason are you." He said getting up from where he was sitting. "So if there was a bug in the phone then what stopped this Fowler guy from putting more in the house?" he asked

The younger con man shook his head "I don't know I didn't get a chance to look around especially with the FBI agents parked outside I couldn't really look for any bugs without possibly being seen." Neal said leaning back into his seat as well. "Moz…thanks for letting me stay here. At least until my name is cleared" Neal said chuckling a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lost**

A week later Neal's name had finally been cleared by the FBI and the man who had stolen the real necklace had been found, and he was currently sitting in prison for his crime. Everything was back to normal. He was the FBI's consultant that they so desperately needed back. Neal was glad to be back, living at Mozzie's was starting to drive him up the wall.

"Peter, you know I'm not going to run, I have this tracker back on remember you don't have to keep checking the computer to see that I'm sitting right across the table from you." Neal said putting his legs up on the table he pulled the left pant leg up to reveal the anklet on his left leg.

The FBI agent looked at the other man "I'm not stupid, I know you wouldn't try that stunt again but I really just don't trust you right now. Instead of waiting to be cleared you escaped a judge's chambers. So I'm a little weary now to let you out of my sight." Peter said as he closed the window on his computer and turned to the young man.

"You're not tricking me Peter, you want something from me what is it?" Neal asked with a charming smile.

Peter sat there for a moment in thought "Well after your last little stunt you're on even stricter probation, starting tonight at midnight; you have been knocked down to a one mile radius from either June's or my house it's your choice for a month, next you have a curfew of nine p.m." Peter said looking at his partner.

Neal's mouth was hanging open "A mile, you can't be serious Peter and a curfew… I'm not a kid anymore… this isn't fair" Neal whined crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and thought his words over carefully before speaking. "Neal, you almost went back to jail I had to fight to keep you out. You better just cowboy up and deal with it for the time being then you'll be back to your two mile radius." he said trying to cheer Neal up though he realized he was failing at it when Neal took his legs off the table and stood up to leave.

"Don't worry, I'm not going far. I'm still allowed to go to my desk right? Or is that off limits too?" Neal asked in a sour tone, Peter knew that his day had just gotten worse; Neal would be completely worthless until he got out of his mood. Neal walked out of the office and down the small stairs, when he got to his desk near the front doors he planted himself in the seat and started to type on the keyboard and ignoring the files Peter had him get earlier that morning.

Jones had walked into Peter's office just as Neal left "I see you told him about his new arrangements. If I were you I wouldn't leave your things laying around for a while especially your wallet." Jones said as he watched Peter check for his wallet and finding it in his pocket.

"Don't even joke like that, I don't need him maxing my cards out on things that he wants or things to embarrass me" Peter said looking at the other agent. "I just know that somehow he's going to retaliate for this, I don't know how or when but I know that it is coming and I just have to be careful" he added as he got up from his seat.

The older agent looked out the glass wall "How are you doing with the Reaper case? Is there any sign of him yet?"Peter asked not taking his eyes off Neal. Jones sighed "Nothing, he's off the radar. Is Neal still having the nightmares?" he asked looking at his friend.

"The nightmares aren't as frequent as they used to be, or at least that's what he says. He stayed away for the week he ran from the judge's chamber then he just appeared on my doorstep the other day just before his name was cleared. I don't think he likes the thought of being alone just yet." Peter said moving from the wall. He knew going to speak with Neal would end in a fight but he needed Neal to work.

Peter walked out to his partner's desk and looked at him "Neal…I'm sorry abou… are you hacking my files on the Reaper case" he demanded looking at the computer screen as it went blank. He looked at the younger man and saw the look on his face.

Neal moved quickly and shoved past Peter and left the office and headed for the bathroom when he got in there he started to pace the empty bathroom.

Peter followed the young man into the bathroom and grabbed him by the arm "Neal, hey look at me" Peter demanded as Neal kept his head turned away. Peter got fed up with the young man and grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at the agent. It was at that moment Peter saw the scared look in Neal's eyes. "Hey you're worried about him finding you again. Neal… he's not going to come back."Peter assured as he let the other man go.

"I know that, but it's because of me that he got away. I made those passports too good and I didn't sign them because he told me too." Neal said softly pulling away and backing up slowly.

The agent sighed softly "Neal, he's not going to come back for you. The last known sighting was in Taiwan. He's not coming back I'm sure of it. You're safe here and El and I, Jones, Cruz, we would protect you. You have nothing to fear" he reassured the other man.

Neal gave a small smile "Thanks, and I'm sorry about how I acted before in your office." He apologized. "Come on we have cases to go over. " Neal said leaving the bathroom and heading back to the office, he grabbed the top folder on his desk and opened it. "Mortgage fraud again" he almost whine but he knew it was un-Neal Caffrey of him to whine more than once a day.

The con man sucked up his pride and sat back down in his chair. He knew it was karma that had gotten him back for acting like a spoiled child before, now he had to suffer with boring cases for his actions. He had been working for an hour when felt that he couldn't stare at the files anymore. Neal rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms over his head.

As Neal was leaning back in his seat his cell rang. Letting out a loud yawn he sat up and grabbing his phone and answered it "Hello" he asked rubbing his eye a bit.

"Neal… it's me, don't speak just listen, you have to bring the music box to Belvedere castle in the tower at quarter past twelve one week from today. Come alone… if he sees any agents then the deal is off" Kate said calmly over the phone. "Good bye Neal" Kate said before hanging up the phone. Neal sat there looking at his phone before closing it and putting it back in his pocket.

_I have to get that music box…I have to call Moz and get him to track it down. _Neal thought standing up and walking toward the elevator, when he was sure no one was looking he hit the down button and walked into the elevator as the door opened. Just as he stepped in he hit the button to close the door before anyone saw him.

When he got downstairs he passed Lauren in the lobby "I'm not running away I just need some fresh air." He said, he looked pale and he knew Lauren was buying it. "I'll come with you" she said walking the young man outside to the small sitting area and having him sit down.

Lauren normally didn't believe Neal when he looked like he was trying to charm his way out of something, this time was different. The man was pale and it looked like was going to be ill. "Are you feeling all right, you look like you're going to be ill, should I call Peter down here?"

Neal put his head into his hands as he sat on the stone bench. "I'll be fine in a few minutes; I just needed to get some fresh air is all, you don't have to worry Peter about me. He's worried enough about me he doesn't need to have worries added to his load" Neal said giving a small smile. He knew he needed to talk to someone about the call from Kate but he had to choose wisely or it would backfire.

When he had felt like he wasted enough time Neal stood up. "I feel better now; I guess I should get back to work before Peter thinks I ran again." Neal said with a smile. When he started to walk away he noticed Lauren hadn't moved.

"You were almost sick to your stomach and you don't want to talk about it…there must be something wrong with you" Lauren said following behind the con man. Neal stopped walking and turned around "If I tell you what's wrong will you swear not to tell anyone else I don't need Peter knowing right now, the truth is I drank too much last night and if Peter knew I would be in deep trouble. So you can't tell" Neal lied.

Lauren nodded her head "I'll keep in a secret, just be careful is all and don't drink so much" she said walking back inside and heading to the white collar division. When they got there Peter was waiting by the elevator. "You come with me…" he said pointing at Neal and leading him into the conference room.

"Neal… one of the passports you forged was just checked into customs at the airport, now we don't know who it is it's been a while he could have changed his looks. When security tried to detain him he vanished. So I think it would be best if you stayed close for now until we can locate him." Peter said having his partner sit down. "Hey you're in one of the safest buildings in the city and we're going to protect you." Peter added as he sat down next to Neal.

Taking in a deep breath Neal sat there "Peter, could I stay with you for a while?" Neal asked looking at his partner.

Peter looked at the consultant sitting beside him "Of course, we would love to have you stay with us until this passes."He said putting a comforting hand on Neal's shoulder.

Neal smiled and looked at the man beside him "Thanks Peter, I'll pay you back by making dinner for you guys." He said.

He knew he needed to locate the music box before the deadline. "I should get back to work, I still have a lot of work to do" Neal said leaving his partner and heading to his desk. When he got there he pulled his cell phone out and dialed Mozzie's number. "Hey Moz I need you to locate something for me, do you remember the amber music box… yeah that one… can you possibly track it down. I'll explain later." Neal said as he made sure no one was listening to his conversation. "You're a prince Moz… I'll talk to you later" he said hanging up and putting his phone away.

-------------------

The week was passing by slowly by Saturday Neal met with Mozzie at the dog park while he walked Satchmo though the park. "Mozzie if I don't get that box then something is going to happen to Kate. I have to find it and save her." Neal said softly as he walked down the path.

Mozzie looked at his friend and sighed "Neal, it's in a private collection you would have to steal it. That is if you didn't build a fake." He said as he walked down the sidewalk.

Neal bit his lip as he looked around "Moz I have to do something" Neal said as they turned around and started to head back to the Burkes house.

"Neal…your ready to bend over backwards to save Kate when she might not need saving. I think you should talk to the suit about this he has a right to know why you're so determined to be thrown back in prison." Mozzie said as they left the park and headed down the sidewalk.

Satchmo tugged on his leash as they headed home it jerked Neal from his silence. "Kate said no FBI or the deal would be called off. I knew I shouldn't have said anything…Mozzie please don't say anything when we get there." Neal pleaded as they arrived in front of Peter's front door.

The older con man sighed before he spoke Peter and Elizabeth were both outside heading down the front steps. Peter didn't even let Neal speak. "There's another bug, this time in the cable box, we can't go back in there until the place is searched. I can't call it in because this is Fowler's work I can just tell" Peter said petting his dog.

Neal gave a wide smile "I'll get someone I know you can trust to search the house." Neal offered

Peter looked at the con "No… no more con men in my house him stopping over to visit you is where I draw the line." Peter remarked pointing at Mozzie.

The reaction made Neal chuckle a bit "Well then you have nothing to worry about Peter because Moz has what need to sweep your house. I'll go in with Satch and Moz you go back to your place and get what you need, Peter why don't you and Elizabeth go out for a little while." Neal offered with his charming smile.

"If one thing is missing from the house when we get back I swear Caffrey it will be the last stupid thing you ever do" Peter warned as he led his wife away slowly. Neal could only smirk; his partner trusted him more than he ever did with leaving him alone in his house. Neal watched as Mozzie took off for his storage locker. When the other man was gone Neal headed inside with the loveable dog.

_All right Fowler where are you hiding…_ Neal thought as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He turned the television on and glanced around the room carefully looking for any signs of things being out of place. Everything looked to be in perfect order; there wasn't even a speck of dust out of place it seemed. He got up from the couch and walked toward the dining room it was at that moment he finally noticed something near the trim on the ceiling, a small well hidden camera.

Neal walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge he started to look for something to eat for lunch, while checking under the cabinets for any bugs. When he couldn't see any obvious ones he smirked._ He knew not to put too many in the house or they would be spotted and he would be found out. _Neal thought as he walked around the kitchen grabbing a plate and making him-self a sandwich. When he was done he walked into the living room and sat on the couch as he began to eat.

At that moment Neal loved not having to work and having free reign of the house it made him feel like it was his home. By the time he finished lunch Mozzie had arrived and had started to sweep for bugs.

"Hey Neal is this real silverware or is it silver plated?" Mozzie asked as he swept the silver drawer. Neal got up and followed his friend around "Don't even think about it Mozzie, hey put that vase down." Neal said grabbing the vase and putting it back on the stand.

When Peter and Elizabeth got home Neal was napping on the couch with Satchmo lying on the floor beside him. Elizabeth smiled at the young man. "That's so precious" she said almost squealing. Peter just scoffed "Oh yes he's so precious" he scoffed grabbing a pillow off the floor and tossing it so it hit Neal in the head. Groaning softly Neal rolled so his back was facing Peter.

Peter was at the point that he didn't like to be messed with. Grabbing the pillow again he swatted Neal on the lower back making the younger man jump. "Glad to see you're still in the land of the living." He said looking at Neal "So did your friend clean us out?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Hey, now I made sure that Mozzie didn't take anything, so I took a nap, and you should see this" Neal said leading his partner to the dining room table where the small camera was laying on a small cloth napkin. "I disabled it, it was pointing to the living room" Neal said as Peter looked at the camera closely.

Neal grabbed a sheet of paper and drew a small box. "This is your house; the camera is a short range which would mean that someone would be within a hundred yard radius." He said drawing a large circle around the box. "There is a problem though; the camera was attached to this transmitter that we found in your attic. The only problem is the transmitter works on a Wi-Fi system so it works off the internet in your house." Neal said putting the pencil down.

Peter sat down on the closes chair. "So this guy could be anywhere in the city, were there anymore?" Peter asked pointing to the remains of the camera and bugs. The con man shook his head. "No more, I think we're really clear. Moz searched the house from top to bottom." He said picking the camera up and looking at it. When he put it back down he sighed softly. "I'm going to head upstairs for a while" Neal said walking away and heading upstairs.

"Peter you should go talk to him I think something is wrong. He's not himself right now." Elizabeth said pushing her husband up the stairs till he was walking up the stairs under his own power. When Peter got to Neal's room he listened outside the door for a moment before he knocked. "Neal, can we talk for a few minutes?" Peter asked carefully.

Neal opened the door; he had been in the process of changing out of his work clothes, his shirt was unbuttoned and hanging from his shoulders. "Well come in, it is your home I'm just staying here." Neal said moving backwards letting Peter come into the room. Peter walked into the room and closed the door behind him.

"El thinks that something is bothering you and that I should talk to you about your problems." He said taking a seat on the bed looking at the younger man who he learned at that very moment wasn't shy about removing his clothes in front of others.

Peter looked away as Neal changed he glanced in the mirror above the dresser. He looked away before he was caught "Neal what is wrong, your too quiet even for you." Peter said looking to see where Neal was.

The younger man was standing beside the bed wearing nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants and his anklet showing from under the pant leg. "I'm going to turn in early I'm kind of tired." Neal said crawling toward the top of the bed and leaning against the pillows. He yawned and put his arm over his head. "Also I'm not keeping anything from you Peter so don't worry you can trust me." Neal said shifting around till he was comfortable.

Giving a small chuckle Peter stood up "I'll have El save some dinner for you if you get hungry later." He said as he left the room and turned the light off. Neal's mind buzzed with thoughts about Kate and how he needed to get his hands on the music box. He had planned on staying up longer but the feel of the blankets under him was starting to get to him. Neal started to drift off a few moments later despite the fact he was laying on top of the covers.

Elizabeth opened the door later to check on Neal and found him asleep on the guest bed she smiled and grabbed a few of the quilts from the hall closet and covered him up so he wouldn't get sick. When she left the room she could have sworn she heard Neal whimper in his sleep. _Neal what won't you tell us…_ She asked herself as she closed the door quietly and went back to watching the movie with Peter.

-------------

The days slid by at a snail's pace by Tuesday night Neal was pacing the living room he knew Peter had become suspicious of him over the last few days. Peter walked over and grabbed Neal by the forearms and forced him to stand still "Neal, there is something really bothering you and I'm not going to let you go until you tell me what is wrong."Peter said looking at the other man

Neal stood there and looked at Peter; he wanted to give Peter plausible deniability in the case but the look on his friend's face made Neal's self control buckle. Looking away for a moment he bit his lip. "It's Kate, she called me last Wednesday. I have to bring the music box to Belvedere castle tomorrow at quarter after twelve… the thing is… I don't actually have it. I never stole it. I just let everyone think I did." Neal confessed as he looked away from the man who currently had him captured by the arms.

Peter stood there and looked at Neal "So you were going to con your way into saving her life by using a forged music box that you probably made over the last three days with your friend." He said as he slowly let Neal go.

Neal sighed "So are you going to hand cuff me to my desk tomorrow or are you going to help me get her back?" Neal asked searching Peter's eyes to make sure he wasn't being lied to.

"You know you have me and the others, we would do anything to help you if you just asked. We're partners Neal; I would hope you would give me enough respect to tell me what was wrong."Peter said with a small smile. "Now tell me everything" Peter ordered as they sat on the couch together.

Both men spoke all night and into the early morning. By three Neal and Peter had finished two pots of coffee and had come up with ten different plans on how to approach the situation. "You know Peter; I think this plan might actually work. I can't believe I'm saying this but you are a genius." Neal said complementing the other man.

"Don't strain yourself; I know complementing me must be very hard for you." Peter said has he collected the coffee mugs and brought them into the kitchen to refill them. When he came back he set Neal's mug down in front of him.

When the morning light finally broke through the cloud cover that had blanketed the city over the night it looked like a scene out of a movie. Neal looked out the front window at the sky above; his stomach began to twist in knots. "Peter if anything goes wrong you have to promise me you'll make sure that Kate is safe" Neal said as he adjusted his tie.

The FBI agent just stood there " Nothing is going to happen to you as long as you just follow the plan" Peter warned as both men left the house and headed for the FBI building.

As they traveled down the busy city streets the rain had begun to fall over the bustling city. Peter turned the wipers on as they moved down the street. It was five after eight when they arrived in the office. Jones and the others were waiting. Peter didn't waste any time filling the other agents in on the plan. By nine thirty everyone was ready.

Neal was shocked to see how Lauren, Jones and six others had offered to help him. What really was the most shocking to the con man was when Hughes walked up to him and handed him a brand new bullet resistant vest. Neal looked at the clock, in just under three hours the plan would be put in action.

The rain outside had only gotten heavier as the seconds ticked by. When eleven rolled around the nine agents piled into their respective vehicles. Neal had been given Peter's keys and he had been given permission to drive to the meeting under the pretense that if he tried to run it would end up as a one way ticket back to prison. Neal drove carefully as made his way uptown.

By quarter past he arrived on Fifth Avenue, after parking Peter's car he made sure his jacket covered the body armor he was wearing. Neal locked the car doors and made his way into the park. He smirked when he saw that no one was around. He made his way into the castle and up the stairs toward the tower. As soon as Neal stepped on the bottom step of the tower a loud rumble of thunder filled the air.

With his hands in his pockets he felt the forged music box under his hand. Neal knew that it would fool a person who wasn't as skilled in art as he was for a very limited amount of time. Neal checked his watch as he stood on the lookout; Neal looked at the pond as the lightning flashed in the sky.

"Neal…" a soft voice called Neal spun around as fast as he could and looked at the young woman standing there in the rain. "Kate…" he said softly moving from the wall.

Kate stood there her hair plastered to her face and neck. She kept her ground as Neal walked closer to her. For a second Neal forgot to breathe. "Kate where is he?" Neal demanded. It was at that moment the sky lit up again revealing another figure walking up behind Kate.

Peter and the others were sitting in the dry truck just outside the park. Peter was glad that he had forced Neal to wear a wire and earwig along with his body armor. It was the only request he asked his partner to do. "Remember, we don't move unless he gives us the distress word or there is any sign he is in danger." He said as he listened to the audio through the headphones.

"Stop hiding Fowler I know it's you" Neal demanded as he pushed some hair off his face as he moved closer it was at that moment he stopped when he saw a silver gun come out of Fowler's pocket. Neal gave an inner reminder to himself to thank the others that they made him wear his vest.

Fowler moved from behind Kate "All right Caffrey hand it over and no one is going to be hurt. You wouldn't want to be responsible for a certain someone getting shot." He said chuckling though it was covered by a low rumble of thunder.

The con man reached into his pocket and pulled the music box out and held it in his hand. Backing up a bit he looked at the two in front of him. "Before I even think of handing this over I have to know Kate, did you leave to protect me or did you leave for the money?" Neal asked his voice was thick with harsh tone that could put a snake's venom to shame. Kate bit her lip as she paused before speaking. The moment of silence between them was killing Neal. "Neal…" Kate cut herself off she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth.

Neal searched her eyes for the truth; the look in her eyes stabbed him deep in his heart. It stung him deeply when he played the recording for him but seeing the look in her eyes for himself hurt him more than anything in the world. His memories of them together flashed before his eyes as he stood there.

Peter grabbed the microphone to Neal's earwig and clicked it on and sighed softly to let Neal know he was going to speak. "Neal… you have to stick to the plan I know you're hurting right now but just concentrate, don't let your emotions get the best of you." He said softly hoping he would be the voice of reason to his partner at that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Turbulence **

"So you we're just using me then. I guess it's official that the con man was finally conned" Neal said as another crash of thunder filled the air. The mood was perfect, Neal was furious with himself that he had been so blinded that he couldn't see that he was being taken advantage of for so long. Neal held the forged music box in his hand; the cold rain soaked him though to the bone.

Fowler moved the gun so that it was pointing at Neal "Enough with tragically sickening love scene and give me the music box." He said moving slowly from behind his human shield to take the box from Neal while he was preoccupied with his thoughts.

Neal saw the slight movement and jerked his head up so his eyes were locked with the OPR agent's. "I love you Kate" Neal said looking at her. It was at that moment that the rain began to taper off. "But it wasn't enough" he said throwing the wooden fake against the ground letting it shatter, the pieces bounced across the wet stone.

"There now there is nothing left of it."Neal yelled as he stood there breathing heavy against the vest that was restricting his air. It was at that moment that the sound of gunfire filled the air. Neal felt the bullets hit him in the chest, the pain was excruciating but Neal knew he was safe. After six rounds he fell in a sitting position his head fell to the side as he acted as if he were actually dead.

Kate covered her mouth in shock as she frozen to the spot. She looked at Fowler "Why did you shoot him?" she asked moving her hands from her mouth as she walked over to the man and stood before him. Kate glanced back at Neal as head hung to the side; he looked like a life size doll.

Peter looked at the others in the surveillance truck. "All right, now we surround the area and our top priority is to arrest Fowler." Peter said as they filed out of the truck with their guns drawn. They made their way toward the castle.

Fowler looked at the woman in front of him "Out of my way" he roared pushing the girl out of his way as he ran down the stairs. Kate felt herself falling against the short wall of the lookout she felt her legs catch on the wall as she went over the side. Grabbing out she felt something grab her wrist. Looking up Kate saw Neal hanging over the edge holding her wrist.

Neal groaned as he kept his grasp on his girlfriend's wrist. "I've got you Kate, just hold on the others will be here to help soon." Neal said huffing loudly as he tried to keep a tight enough grip. After a moment Neal saw some of the agents coming into the castle. "Up here" He yelled his eyes were wet with tears. "Hang on Kate" Neal said softly as he tried to pull his estranged girlfriend up over the ledge.

Kate felt her hand slipping as Neal pulled her up as soon as she realized what was going to happen it was too late. Her hand slipped out of Neal's, the fall was quick but the impact on the rock below. She couldn't remember if her body hit the rock first or her head. She moaned softly as the tears started to flow into her hair.

"Kate!" Neal yelled looking over the ledge at the woman laying on the rock below, he could see her moving a bit, when Lauren came up beside him he looked at her "Call for medical help" he ordered looking at the agent beside him. Neal looked around "Where's Peter?" he asked in a worried tone.

---------------

Peter had a hunch that Fowler would escape, he had been lying in wait just down the path from the castle. When he saw the OPR agent walking swiftly into the park he knew it was time to act. Walking out of the trees he was hiding behind.

"You're not going anywhere Fowler; you are under arrest for trying to shoot an FBI consultant and for kidnapping charges." Peter said pointing his gun at the other agent. Fowler turned around slowly. "So did I take care of your of your little pet and now you're here to get revenge on me for what I've done. You've gone soft Burke, caring for someone like that con of yours."Fowler said as he raised his gun at Peter.

Both men were at a standoff. Peter knew it was only a matter of time before one of them pulled the trigger. For a moment Peter's mind was split into two branches one was concentrated on the man before him and Neal.

Fowler saw the distracted look in Peter's eyes he knew it was his chance to escape. Moving the gun up a bit he took a shot at the agent. Peter felt the bullet wiz right under his left ear lobe and lick him deep on the neck. When he moved his head to feel the wound Fowler took off like the white rabbit of wonderland.

Peter held onto his neck as blood started to seep out of the wound. He knew a solo pursuit would end up in him becoming bullet ridden corpse. Pulling his radio off his belt he held down the button. "Cruz, Jones do you copy? Fowler is getting away, I need back up." Peter said releasing the button.

Neal looked over at Lauren "I'll go…"Neal said turning on his heel and running off to find Peter. When he exited the castle Neal ran down the sidewalk till he saw his partner holding his neck. "Oh my god; Peter are you all right?" Neal said moving his partner's hand to look at the wound. He quickly pushed Peter's hand back over the wound and held it there with his own.

"Don't you dare die on me Peter, out of all the people in my life, you're the only one I trust" Neal said softly as he began to move his hand. Peter held onto Neal's hand for a few extra moments. Neal grabbed the radio from Peter's belt. "Jones, I need a medic about a hundred yards from the castle down the path just beyond the bend." Neal said

Jones grabbed his radio "They're on their way, Neal… Kate is being taken to the hospital, she is alive" Jones said from where he was as he and Lauren were trying to keep order at the castle with the other agents. It was then it dawned on him "Neal who was injured?" he asked warily.

"It's Peter, he was hurt but not too much I don't think." Neal said into the radio as the medics ran up to them.

When they got there the medics started to work on patching Peter up. "Neal… don't you dare think this gets you off the hook for breaking off from the plan." Peter said at the medic finished wrapping the bandages around Peter's neck.

Neal looked at Peter "I'm sorry about that, I just wasn't expecting to hear what I did and I overreacted is all." He said as he helped Peter up from the wooden bench "I'll drive you home and then I'll catch a ride to the hospital." Neal said with a smirk.

"Oh no you don't, you're still under your new punishment. You can't leave the one mile area without my permission or without me. Besides once El hears you got shot at multiple times and I'm the one that got hurt she's really going to rip us a new one for being so wreak less. Peter held out his hand "I wasn't injured that bad so give me my keys, that was a onetime deal so don't even think of doing something like that again." Peter said as he grabbed the keys from Neal's hand.

After Peter was cleared to leave he walked away with his partner. "Neal, if you really want to see Kate I'll take you to the hospital." Peter said as they walked slowly toward the park's exit. Neal slowed his steps a bit "Peter… I… I don't know how to feel right now" Neal remarked as the agent walking slowed and stood next to Neal.

Peter reached out and put his hand on Neal's shoulder and pulled him into a one armed hug which Neal instantly accepted the affection and rested his head against Peter's shoulder for a moment. For a moment Neal stood there and let Peter hold him. "You know, everyone is going to think that you're going soft on your treatment of me." Neal said softly as Peter finally let him go.

"Neal, right now you're at a cross road, you just found out the woman you loved actually was using you. You want to go see her but at the same time you don't want to see her. I know I'm not one you might want to ask about what to do but I will give you one piece of advice. Just follow your heart." Peter said as he started to walk again leading Neal to his car.

When they got into the car Neal put his head back against the head rest "Peter… if you hadn't talked to me when you did I would have really lost it. There is one part of me that wants to go to the hospital and the other half wants to run away as far as I can get and just hide away from the world." Neal remarked as Peter started the car and waited for the other cars to pass before he pulled into traffic.

"Since you were shot at… again you've been sent home for the day and I've be assigned to watch you for any shock or PTSD." Peter said as they started to drive home.

Neal looked to his left at the other man he wanted to say something but he had no idea what to say or how to put his thoughts into words. Neal rested his head against the window and sighed sadly.

Peter never knew how to deal with Elizabeth when she was upset and seeing Neal upset was even harder for him to deal with. When he finally made it home he parked his car and looked at Neal who hadn't moved from the window. Peter got out of the car and walked around the front and pulled Neal out and led him into the house.

"Neal… you have to cowboy up about this, you'll find someone else who truly loves you." Peter said as Neal moved away and sat on the couch and grabbed the remote from the coffee table and started to switch channels. Neal was still wearing his vest though most of the bullets had been removed by the other agents for evidence. After a few minutes of watching the View he got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass.

Peter followed the con into the kitchen "Neal it's the middle of the afternoon, I don't think you should start drinking."Peter said as Neal walked past him and planted himself in front of the television.

By two Neal had finished the bottle of wine; he had given up on using the glass by the end. Neal had managed to get himself off the couch and grab another new bottle of wine and moved back to spot on the couch. As soon as the cork was free Neal had the bottle against his lips. Peter grabbed the bottle and pulled it away from Neal "I think you've had enough to drink…you'll regret this later when you have a hangover." He said trying to be like a father figure to Neal.

Neal looked at Peter and got up from the couch he was lounging on and walked toward the older man. "I can make you give that back to me" Neal slurred a bit as he stood before Peter. Neal made a grab for the wine bottle and he missed which caused him stumble and knock the FBI agent to the floor. The wine bottle fell from Peter's hand and hit the wood floor, the bottle didn't break luckily but the white wine did pour out. Neal started to scramble for the bottle; he was too slow due to the alcohol in his system. Peter had the upper hand since he was sober, using all his strength he was able to flip Neal over and pin him to the floor.

"Neal you're going to sober up and stop acting like this. Right now you're not the Neal Caffrey that I know. The Neal Caffrey that I know wouldn't sulk around like this and try to drink himself into a stupor, the old you would start to plan a new con and I hope the new you would bury yourself in work to forget about Kate" Peter said as Neal struggled a bit.

The young con was starting to thrash a bit till the words sunk in "Oh yes… that's just how I want to be, my nose to the grindstone always working on cases and settling into a life where I can be controlled. Maybe I don't want that…maybe I just want the freedom to do what I want and fall in love." Neal said sounding a bit depressed.

Just as Peter was about to speak the phone rang, he looked at Neal like he would Satchmo and pointed down at him with his free hand "Stay…" he warned as he got up from the floor and answered the phone. Peter watched Neal closely as the other man just laid on the floor with a goofy smile on his face.

When the phone call was over Peter turned his back to Neal to put the phone down on the table. It was at that exact moment he heard movement behind him as soon as he turned around Neal had his arms around him like a monkey hugging him. "Let me go Neal, you're drunk and acting like a fool." Peter said trying to pry the other man off of him.

Neal pouted and kept his arms wrapped around Peter's neck "Do you want to know something, if you had been ever pulled from my case I never would have been caught… I never would have allowed it. I had a choice you know when you first caught me. I could have taken that swan dive into the river. I had a small boat hidden, but I didn't want to disappoint you" Neal said with a smile as he leaned in closer to Peter.

Peter stood there, the memories of the day he caught Neal flooded back. They had been on the edge of a river the name of the river escaped Peter at that moment but he finally remembered that Neal did seem to give up at the end even when he had the chance to run. "You let me catch you." He realized.

Neal chuckled as he hung there. "Correct, you win the prize…" Neal said locking lips with Peter it was hot and messy. After a few minutes of struggling Peter got himself free that was when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Elizabeth…" Peter said as he managed to get free from Neal's embrace. Elizabeth stood there biting her lip. She looked at her husband

"Why is there a bottle of wine spilled on my floor?" she asked. It took peter a second to realize that she wasn't upset about the one sided kiss. When he shook his head clear Peter moved over and grabbed the half empty wine bottle off the floor and put it standing up on the table.

There was silence in the living room as Peter and Elizabeth looked at each other "I'll get Neal upstairs to rest." Elizabeth said as she helped the con to his feet and brought him upstairs. When she was alone with Neal she got him into bed and looked at him before leaving him there to sober up. Elizabeth went back downstairs.

Peter stood there "El, he got drunk because Kate was using him and never loved him." He said walking over to his wife and holding her close. Elizabeth could only smile "I think it's cute that he has a crush on you. You shouldn't be too harsh with him about this… and… what happened to your neck?" she asked noticing the bandages on Peter's neck.

"I was grazed by a bullet, it was Fowler he took a shot at me but it missed and hit a tree. Neal on the other hand was shot six times. Luckily Hughes and I talked him into wearing a bullet proof vest. So other than some bruises and a broken heart he's fine." Peter said softly.

Elizabeth gave her husband a sympathetic look "You poor things, well what happened to Fowler did you get him?" she asked hoping all the danger was gone. Peter shook his head. "He made a run for it as soon as he took the shot at me. That was only after he attempted to throw Kate off the lookout of Belvedere castle.

"Is she all right?" Elizabeth asked more curious than concerned. Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I just know she's in the hospital, I don't know too much more than that. Jones said that she wasn't awake yet after her surgery, she's being guarded and then held for questioning later about Fowler." Peter said as he re-corked the wine bottle and headed into the kitchen. "How about we order take out for dinner." Peter offered as he headed into the kitchen to look for the take out menu

----------

Neal woke to the sound of the doorbell ringing he groaned softly at the noise, his head felt like it was splitting open as he made his way downstairs.

When he made it to the dining room he saw Peter and Elizabeth eating take out as they watched television. Neal groaned at the smell of the food. "Look who's finally up, you must be regretting drinking all that wine." Elizabeth said with a smirk as Neal sat down on the empty chair.

"My head is killing me…" he said putting his hands on both sides of his head. Peter grabbed the remote and turned the volume down on the television for Neal's sake. "You should go back upstairs and rest if you're really not feeling well" he said not looking Neal in the eyes.

The young man looked at the couple. "Is there something wrong?" he asked as he held his head. Both of the occupants on the couch looked at the house guest. Peter looked away as Elizabeth tried to come up with a way to tell Neal what he did. "Neal, do you remember what you did after you got back here and drank an entire bottle of wine?" Elizabeth asked trying not to smirk.

Neal thought for a few minutes "It's pretty blurry, I was drinking and then I woke up in the guest room." He said looking quizzically at them. "Why… what did I do?" he asked cautiously. Peter was the one that looked at Neal. The look on his face made Neal shrink back into his chair.

"Well after you got drunk I took the second bottle you started to drink and then you said some things and then you kissed me" Peter said in an unhappy tone. Neal turned red and got to his feet as fast as his splitting head would let him. "I should go back to June's" he said rubbing his head.

Peter got to his feet and followed Neal "Don't you remember you've been restricted to a mile and it's from my house; besides going outside like this will get you in trouble with the police. Why don't you turn in early for the night." He said as he watched Neal head back to the guest room.

Elizabeth chuckled softly "Honey, go talk to him and set whatever boundaries you have to, just don't forget he's fragile right now. The poor thing he had worked so hard to find her and now she broke his heart." She said with a sigh. Peter wanted to roll his eyes but he knew not to push it. As he climbed the stairs he had a sense of déjà vu. This time it was different, Neal was waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

"Peter… I'm sorry, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing" Neal apologized as he looked away. The agent sighed he wanted to make a witty comment but he knew it wasn't the time. "You don't have to apologize Neal, I don't know if happened just because you're on the rebound or not but you need to give it a few days." Peter said ruffling Neal's hair a bit.

Nodding his head Neal went into the guestroom and closed the door behind him. Neal threw himself onto the bed his head feeling like it was splitting open as he felt fresh tears spill out of his eyes. He pulled the blanket up around him and tried to rest but all Neal could find were tears. Peter stood outside the door and tried to listen for any noise inside the room. When he didn't hear anything he headed back downstairs.

"What did you say to him?" Elizabeth asked the moment Peter took his seat again. He gave a small sigh. "I gave it to his straight; I said I didn't know his reason behind the kiss but that it would be best if he waited a few days." Peter said sitting back against the couch. Giving a soft sigh Elizabeth put her arms around her husband "I hope you're right honey, I would hate to see Neal hurt." She said in an almost warning tone.

* * *

"Neal it's been three days, it's time to get out of bed."Peter said standing beside the bed looking down at the human form under the blankets. "Get up, shower, shave and let's go to work" he said pulling the covers off of Neal. The con man barely moved at the action. "Leave me alone Peter, I don't want to work anymore" Neal said making a grab for the blankets. The con man had been in bed for days.

Peter grabbed a pillow and swatted his partner with it. "If you don't get out of this bed I'm going to drag you back to prison" Peter threatened. Neal just chuckled and looked over his shoulder "Fine, I know that you won't, you need me to solve your cases for you." Neal spat as he sat up on the bed.

They stared at each other, it was only when Satchmo padded into the room did Neal crack a small smile. He missed the lovable dog, Neal had felt a strange bond with Peter's dog since they both were under the thumb of one Peter Burke.

The FBI agent was at the end of his rope his partner had been babied for days over his broken heart and it was starting to get on his nerves. "Neal I'm not going to let you mope around my house anymore. Get off that bed and get ready for work." He ordered pointing toward the door.

Neal stood up and made his way into the bathroom in the hall, he quickly stripped out of his three day old suit and climbed into the shower. The hot water felt good, when he finished he decided to the shave. Wrapping a towel around his waist he shaved and left the bathroom and walked to his room where Peter was waiting.

"What were you afraid that I was going to make a run for it? Well I didn't." He said walking around the room and collecting clean clothes. "Is there any news on Fowler, or Kate?" Neal asked as he dressed for the day.

Peter had his back facing the other man "Fowler was caught two days ago trying to leave the country. He confessed to everything, but he won't talk about why he wanted the music box and he said he never would tell us why either. As for Kate she made it through surgery but she went into a coma for a couple hours and then she woke up. She asked for you." Peter said as he turned to look at his partner.

The con man pursed his lips for a moment "That's fine, so Fowler won't say why he wanted the music box that's very interesting." Neal said changing the subject as he put his hat on his head. "We should get going or we're going to be late." Neal said keeping the subject off of Kate as much as he could.

"We're already an hour late so don't rush yourself, I let you sleep an extra hour." Peter said as he walked out of the room and down the front stairs. Neal chuckled as he followed close behind. "So what job do we have now, forged paintings, more fake diamonds, bank bonds?" Neal asked as he caught up to Peter.

Peter chuckled "Oh you're going to love this, we have hand painted china that was authenticated last year as being real but now they're not so sure." Peter said as they went out to the car. Neal smirked

"Sounds like fun, you know I've never been implicated in stealing or forging china because it's just too hard and it takes too long and the china is heavy and it breaks so easily when you try to age the paint. Give me a good bank bond to forge any day. Not that I've done anything as recent as five years ago." Neal said chuckling softly. "I swear I haven't forged anything for a long time. I mean out of free will as you know." Neal said knowing that Peter would remember the passports he was forced to forge when he had been kidnapped.

Peter just nodded his head "Yeah, I'll believe it when I don't see any of your initials on something that is allegedly forged." He said as they headed for their newest case. "Neal… you are to keep you are to keep your hands to yourself and in your pockets at all times at this place. I know you Neal and you are not one to just leave pretty things behind." Peter warned as they drove.

When they got there they both entered the town house. Neal paused for a moment and looked around. "I'll be right there Peter… I forgot something in the car." Neal said walking back outside and taking a seat on the stone steps. He didn't realize it but he was breathing heavy and hyperventilating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Return**

Peter walked around the dining room table looking at the china that was laid out to be examined "Neal what do you" Peter stopped when he realized his consultant was missing. "Where is he?" Peter asked turning to look at the other agents. Jones looked out toward the front door. "He's sitting on the front steps he answered pointing. Peter gave a loud sigh and excused himself to get Neal.

"Sorry I guess I panicked is all" Neal said as he slowly stood up. It was at that exact moment the realization struck Peter. "Stay out here as long as you need" he said trying to reassure Neal only to be pushed aside.

Neal walked into the town house with a smile on his face as he entered the dining room to look at the china. "These are very well done, one could almost call them masterpieces if they weren't fakes" Neal said as he grabbed a magnifying glass off the table and began to look the plates over. "Whoever forged these made a slight error when they attempted to age the paint and the top coat. It isn't done enough, see the defined cracks that show aging aren't there" Neal said handing the magnifying glass over to Peter so he could see.

"Interesting, but what do these letters on the edge mean?" Peter asked as Neal grabbed the magnifying glass from him and a note pad from his jacket pocket. "G-B-O-R-T-O-U-T-G-E-N-T-F-O-E-N-O-T" Neal said as he wrote the letters down. Neal checked the other plates carefully and found nothing, moving on he found another set of letters hidden on a tea cup. "H-Y-E-D-N-A-O-A-Y-EV-U-L-E-A-E-H-E-T-L" He mumbled as he scribbled them down on another sheet of paper.

Peter looked over his partner's shoulder "Is it some kind of code?" Peter asked as he tried to make sense of the letters.

Neal bit his lip as he looked at the letters; he tried a few different ciphers to crack the messages before it dawned on him that he needed to use a Caesar's square. Neal pulled a fresh sheet of paper out of the note pad and began to write the letters vertically until they made sense. "The first plate reads, Gone but not forgotten." He read from the paper.

Working quickly he figured out the second message. Neal froze when he saw the words on the paper. He looked up at Peter and handed him the note pad.

"Have you healed yet Neal" Peter read his eyes locking with his partner's "The Reaper" He remarked breaking eye contact with Neal finally.

The con man stood up and left the townhouse again he began to walk down the stairs when he felt someone grab his arm. Turning around slowly Neal looked at Peter he wanted to launch himself in Peter's arms and just be held for hours.

"Jones, finish up here and bring the evidence and notes back to the office. I have to go do something, Neal you coming?" Peter asked as he held the passenger door open. Neal looked at the agent cautiously as he climbed into the car.

------------------

The car ride wasn't long but their new location made Neal look at Peter. "What are we doing here?" Neal asked taking another glance at the museum. Peter smirked as he led Neal inside. "I have an old friend who works here; he called the other day for a favor." Peter said as he saw Neal's eyes start to glow as he looked at the art hanging on the wall as they walked to a closed wing.

When they got to the wing the guard was waiting by the door for them. He held the door open as Neal walked inside. Neal looked around and smiled, he realized that he was standing in his favorite exhibit. It was the same exhibit that Peter almost caught him; after Kate had warned him that the Feds were coming he had hid out at the museum as an art student doing a research paper. Peter had been the front runner on the case.

Neal chuckled at the memory of how he had slipped right past Peter and slipped a business card into Peter's pocket before taking off.

"This is the same wing where I gave you the slip, after you had spent days getting so close. It was only after I left you that business card telling you to meet me at the water's edge." He said with a smirk.

Peter chuckled softly "The only reason you were able to get away like you did before I met you there was I sprained my ankle chasing after you." Peter remarked as the door behind them opened.

Neal was about to speak when the guard walked back over and shook Neal's hand "Peter tells me that you'll be able to help. The museum received this letter last week. The person who sent it said that one of the paintings in this museum has been stolen and the forgery was in its place." The guard said as he handed Neal the letter. "So if we don't find the forgery something bad is going to happen?" Neal asked quizzically.

"That's why you were brought in, the best part for you is that you have free reign of every exhibit to look for the forgery." Peter said "Just make sure you don't try to make off with anything, I'll be here all night with you." He added with a smirk.

It was at that moment that Neal had forgotten his problems; it was his dream to have an entire museum to himself. "I'll get started right away." He said almost bouncing as he walked over to the closest painting.

Peter watched as Neal not only checking the painting to make sure it was the real deal but he was also studying it. Peter had admired how Neal could always find the smallest imperfection in a piece of artwork. This was an action that always made Peter question how Neal knew so much.

"Exquisite work, the strokes on this painting are wonderful, this is an original" Neal said as he made his way to the next painting.

After an hour Peter had taken a seat on a bench as Neal was still looking at the paintings in the same wing.

Neal looked over at Peter and saw that his partner was bored sitting alone. Moving over to the bench Neal grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him over to the painting he had been looking at.

"Take a good look at this painting Peter, forget what the artist is trying to say and just feel the emotions that are on the canvas" Neal said as he kept holding Peter's hand.

Peter looked at the painting, he was glad that he and Neal had been left alone in the wing so Neal could do his work and not get distracted by other people. Peter realized after a few moments that he wasn't really listening as Neal gave him the history on the painting but the sound of his voice.

"Neal, are you trying to flirt with me?" Peter asked in a loud whisper as he pulled his hand from Neal's hand. The con looked over "Why is it working?" he asked smirking at the FBI agent standing beside him.

The older man sighed "No, and you shouldn't even be attempting to flirt with me Neal" Peter said taking a step away from turning to look at Neal again " Not only is it wrong because we work together, but I'm married and you are on the rebound." Peter said sternly hoping to stop Neal's flirting once and for all.

Neal looked at his partner "It's just harmless flirting Peter" Neal said with a charming smile.

"It's not harmless; you're only doing this to fill the hole in your heart. Neal, you had your heart broken and you think if you stop the pain you'll forget all about Kate and everything you did for her." Peter said trying to let Neal down as gently as he could.

There was a moment of silence as Neal moved on to the next painting it was his favorite out of all of them. He studied it but he didn't look at it like he used to his heart wasn't in it as much as it was before. "Peter, could you get me something to drink and maybe get yourself some coffee as well." Neal requested.

"Not a chance, I'm not giving you the chance to run away" he said moving back over to the bench and sitting down. Neal looked over and noticed the painting behind Peter. Walking over slowly like he was in a trance. Peter noticed the look and just sat still as Neal came closer and leaned over the bench to look at the painting.

Peter noticed Neal was ignoring everything they had just talked about. Neal reached over and used Peter's shoulder as a brace as he leaned closer to the painting and sighed. "This is also an original; I doubt we'll ever find the forgery."He said getting down from the bench though his hand was still on Peter's shoulder. Neal slowly pulled away with chuckle.

--------------

By closing time Peter's nerves were frayed he had avoided Neal's gaze and touch, when they got to the car Neal was dead on his feet. Peter sighed as he got Neal into the car, the small touches were what worried him, and he hoped Neal wouldn't take anything the wrong way. Neal was asleep almost immediately his mind was more tired than his body at that point.

Peter drove down the road, when they were caught in traffic he glanced over at Neal and watched him sleep. Sighing softly Peter turned the radio on. He began to switch stations trying to find something, his finger stopped when the traffic started to move.

Neal shifted in his sleep his head now facing Peter. Mumbling softly in his sleep the younger man only oozed innocence. Peter shook the thought from his mind as he shook the thought from his mind as he parked in front of his home. "Neal… Neal wake up" he said shaking the other man till he was awake.

"I'm up… I'm up, when did we get to your place?" Neal asked as he attempted to unbuckle himself and look at his watch at the same time. Peter chuckled "You fell asleep on the way home; I think you should relax on the couch till dinner or El will have my head if I force you to do any work in your current condition." Peter remarked as he got out of the car and walked around the front to help Neal if he needed it.

They entered the house and Neal made his way to the couch where he grabbed the blanket draped over the back and covered himself before he let sleep claim him the instant his eyes closed.

Elizabeth wasn't shocked to see Neal there, ever since he had been shot at he had become and almost permanent fixture of the Burke household.

-----------------

"You said what?" Elizabeth hissed as she let the kitchen door swing shut behind her. Dinner had been quiet better Peter and Elizabeth; the meal had ended with Elizabeth asking her husband how he taken care of the problem he said he had been having with Neal and his recent affections toward his FBI partner.

"I told him that it would basically be pointless for him to flirt with me because I'm married and he was on the rebound." Peter said as he put the dishes in the sink.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her husband. "Peter you like it when Neal listens to you and when he solves cases he does for your praise, now think about it, the more affection you give him the more good he will do to make you happier" she said placing the utensils in the sink beside the plates.

Peter was shocked "As much as that sounds like a good plan I know just somehow it will backfire and cause more trouble than it will be worth. Either he'll get wise to it and realize I'm using him like Kate used him or he'll fall for me more than he should" Peter remarked as he turned the tap on and let the water warm up.

"It's not like I'm telling you to sleep with him, just give him a small peck on the cheek every now and then, accept his flirting and praise him when he does a good job." She said smiling. Peter just sighed and walked back out to the dining room to make sure he didn't leave anything on the table. Glancing over at Neal he saw that he wasn't covered with a blanket.

Walking over quietly Peter grabbed the blanket that had ended up on the floor, draping it over Neal he began to tuck the younger man in so he wouldn't knock the blanket back onto the floor. When he got up to Neal's shoulders he looked at his face.

"You are sometimes more trouble than your worth" Peter whispered as he lent down. Waiting a moment to make sure Neal was really asleep Peter moved a bit closer till his lips were just ghosting Neal's forehead. When he caught himself he straightened up and stood there.

_What am I doing, getting this involved with Neal is never a good thing, he only under my supervision for a few years… then depending on everything he either stays out of jail or he does something stupid and goes back to prison. _Peter thought as he turned the light off that was on the table beside the couch and went upstairs.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Satchmo "This is going to be harder than we thought" she whispered to the dog as she finished turning the lights off downstairs and making sure the front and back doors were locked for the night. "Good night Neal" she whispered to the sleeping young man as she went up to the master bed room.

Peter was sitting there waiting for his wife "Tomorrow Neal is going to going back to the museum with me; we still haven't located the forgery there, I'm starting to wonder maybe I should have someone else take him so doesn't keep trying to seduce me."Peter said as he got ready for the night.

"You do realize that no matter how much you fight Neal he always wins in the end. I think you just need to give up and realize after a couple weeks if you just play along Neal will stop and you'll win and have control." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

The agent sighed as he climbed into bed finally, when both of them were in bed Peter turned the lights off and pulled his wife close to him.

---------------

Neal's mind began to restart its daily clock as soon as it had enough rest, he didn't know how early or late it was. All Neal knew was that a blanket of silence had fallen over the house. Getting up from the couch Neal made his way into the kitchen and started to root around look for something to eat.

After a few minutes he had managed to put together chicken with Penne, when he had found his meal Neal decided against heating anything up so he wouldn't wake anyone with noises or smells. Walking around while he ate Neal turned the dining room light on and sat down at the table.

Neal was glad that Peter had left the case files on the table. Neal began to look everything over, reading the case notes Neal finished his dinner quickly and washed his plate and utensils. It was at that moment Neal caught sight of the clock on the stove it two in the morning he chuckled softly as he walked back to the couch with the case files.

The silent room was all Neal needed to concentrate on the case files. The soft glow from the lamp was casting soft shadows on everything. Neal dropped the case file on the coffee table. He wanted to close his eyes again and sleep but his body had enough rest and he didn't need to sleep.

When the digital clock read two forty-five Neal was starting to grow bored and the only way to keep his mind busy he began to tidy up the coffee table. When he had that cleaned up Neal grabbed a book to keep his mind busy while he waited.

It was at that moment that Neal began to feel like he was being watched, twisting around he looked out the windows a shivered. Having the couch in front of windows always spooked Neal; it made him feel like he was on display for the rest of the world to see.

Neal sighed as he tried to get comfortable again on the couch. The oppressive feeling of being watched still hanging over him. When he started to feel safe Neal could swear that he heard something walking around outside.

Moving from the couch Neal walked over to the window and looked out at the empty street.

_It's just my imagination… there is nothing but some people walking around maybe or a stray dog._ Neal thought letting the curtain fall back into place. He moved carefully around the semi lit room to check the door and windows in the back to make sure they were locked.

"If Peter knew how paranoid I was being he would never let me live it down" Neal said softly to himself as he tried to do deep breathing to calm himself. After a few deep breathes Neal was starting to feel a little lightheaded. Taking a seat he shook his head and chuckled as he realized how silly he was being.

Becoming bored Neal checked the clock once more "How the heck does only three minutes go by" He huffed crossing his arms over his chest and tried to fall asleep once again.

-------------

"Remember we have a time limit of five minutes, we have to get in and get out with our target before anyone sees us." The voice said as three other men pulled black ski masks down over their faces.

The four men moved quickly in a standard two by two formation from across the street till they were standing in front of Peter's house. One of the men broke from the formation and pulled a small block of C-4 out of a bag the messenger bag at his side. Looking around he found the car Peter drove, moving quickly he attached the small brick of explosive under the car.

"Five minutes begins right now, get in there" the leader ordered, he watched one man began to pick the lock on the front door. After a couple minutes the door was unlocked. The four man team walked quickly into the house. They moved silently and in a matter of moments they had the semi conscious Neal Caffrey trapped.

Neal felt like he was being watched by something standing over him, after a moment he cracked his eyes open and saw four figures.

One of the figures moved closer to Neal and chuckled "Make any movements other than the ones we tell you to do and you won't survive. If you make a sound I'll not only shoot you but I'll shoot anyone else I find in this house." The man said pulling a gun out and pointing it at Neal.

Nodding his head slowly Neal stood up when he was told to and made his way to the front door. He knew that he had to do something to alert Peter to men in his home. Neal looked around for something to bump into that would make enough noise. Moving one step to his right Neal attempted to bump into the wall and knock a picture down.

The men grabbed Neal hard by the arms and pulled him out of the house. Neal looked back at the dark windows of the second floor as he was pushed into the windowless waiting van.

"Blow the car; we don't need the FBI agent following us." One man said as the van took off. As the van made it to the end of the block a loud explosion ripped through the silence of the neighborhood. Neal turned his head to see but there were no windows in the back of the van.

The men chuckled as the van came to stop. Neal noticed one of the men coming toward him with a pocket knife. He grabbed Neal by the leg throwing the con man off balance and forcing him to fall off the small box he had been forced to sit on. As soon as Neal's head stopped spinning he realized that the man had cut the tracker off his ankle and threw it out the front passenger window.

_Peter… Elizabeth, please be all right._ Neal thought as he was pulled back up so he was sitting, one of the men zip tied Neal's hands together as tight as he could. Neal sighed as he was tied up. The van traveled through the city streets.

In his mind Neal kept count of every right and left turn they took, he knew if he was able to get in contact with Peter he could at least give him a few directions. _Right turn number six, I wonder how much longer... I'll be in this van._ Neal thought as he began to yawn.

Another yawn soon wracked Neal's body, he began to curse that he hadn't had his morning coffee to kick start his day. His wrists were beginning to get raw from the plastic cable ties holding his arms behind his back.

* * *

Peter had woken to his bed shaking; jumping from his bed "Stay here" he said to Elizabeth as she held onto Satchmo. Peter ran for the stairs, outside the bright orange glow flickered on the walls and stairs. Moving down the stairs he looked around for Neal.

"Gah…my foot" Peter yelled as he nearly fell down the rest of the stairs. When he got to the living room he saw that outside of his home his car was engulfed in flames.

Elizabeth was standing at the top of the stairs "Peter are you all right, where is Neal?" she asked walking down the first few stairs. "El, stay up there with Satchmo there's broken glass everywhere" Peter called as he limped around looking for his partner. He couldn't find him in the kitchen or backyard.

It was at that moment Peter's cell phone began to ring upstairs, Peter could hear his wife pick up the phone for a few seconds before hanging up. "Honey, Neal's tracker just went off line, the others will be here soon" Elizabeth said as she came downstairs wearing a pair of sneakers.

Peter sat down on the couch as he tried to pull the glass out of his foot. The slick glass was becoming a problem. He tried to ignore the pain as he kept trying to get a firm grip on the glass shards that was in his foot.

The removal of the glass shards was becoming a harder job than Peter thought, when he had finally removed the large shard of glass Elizabeth had given him an old pan for the glass shard and the dripping blood. He bandaged and covered the wound as best he could while he waited, the amount of blood he lost was starting to make him a little light headed but Peter couldn't allow himself to be weak when his partner needed him.

Ten minutes later after the flame gutted wreck of Peter's car had been put out the FBI agents had been allowed to go into the house along with the paramedics. "Jones… Cruz, I need you two to look around for clues. Someone came into my house and took Neal. Then they blew up my car" Peter said as the medic finished wrapping up his foot.

Both agents looked around; it was at that moment that Reese Hughes walked into the house. He looked around and saw his agents milling around. "Burke what happened, are you and Elizabeth all right?" Hughes asked as he watched

Peter nodded "We're fine, but Neal is missing…I think that he was kidnapped, we don't have a lot of time we have to find him" Peter said as he got up from the couch and begin limping toward the door only to have Hughes hold out his arm to stop him.

"I'm sorry but I'm reassigning this case, you're not only too close to this but you're also injured. Jones and Cruz will take over." Hughes said looking at his agent.

Peter stood there; there was no anger about his car being blown up or his house being broken into. The only feeling he was worry that had started to take over his whole being. His partner and friend was missing, someone had taken Neal from one of the only places the con ever felt safe anymore and now that safety had been shattered like the glass from the front door.

_Don't worry Neal even if I'm not on this case I'm going to find you and get you back safely…_ Peter thought.

**((Major cliff hanger, hope you enjoyed the story, there is a sequel that will pick up where this story leaves off. I'm not sure of the title yet. So please read and review ~Loves and Hugs BBB~**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone BunBunBabe here and I want you to know that the sequel to Fake Love is called Gravity Defying Love. Look for it and I hope you like it. **


	11. Author's Note 2

Authors note 2

Hey everyone Gravity Defying Love is posted and I hope everyone loves it so please read and review.


End file.
